True Meaning of Christmas
by RangerHunter240
Summary: Merrick had never known what Christmas was, and he never wanted to. Alyssa loved Christmas, and couldn't wait to celebrate it. When she founds out he wasn't in the spirit, Alyssa is willing to do anything to change that around. Even taking twelve days to do it... but, what about it happening to her?
1. Holi-what?

**Okay, I know this is literally cutting it close with today being Day one of the 12 days, and I have a little over that to come...**

 ** _But,_ I love the 'Alick' pairing... so... here's their version...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Merrick Baliton was walking along a shopping district, getting groceries for Willie as one of his many, _many_ tasks for the coming 'Holiday season'.

Since he was from the past, 1,000 BC to be exact, Merrick had no idea what a Holiday was, but it seemed to include more than sweeping around his home… so it couldn't be anything good.

As he was walking out of the store, he noticed a group of singers all… well… _singing_ together.

Merrick had to force his hands from clinching at the sound of the songs they were singing, as, once again, he wasn't used to Modern music, and mixing that with his annoyance of the coming holidays wasn't a help.

So, he continued on, shoving past several others as he did, too annoyed to care about anything else but returning to his work/home, _**Willie's Roadhouse**_.

When Merrick returned to the Roadhouse, he got to work putting the assortment of foods in their required places in the kitchen.

As he did this, though, he made sure to set a bowl of milk outside, knowing a wild half-wolf would come by pretty soon.

But, when he got back into the main room to play a round of pool, by himself which wasn't annoying as one might think, a familiar black-haired woman in white and light pink stood in the doorway, looking both cold and wet at the same time.

Merrick frowned and walked up to her, "What happened to you, Alyssa?"

She sighed, "Someone shoving me into the snow when I was listening to some Carolers."

"Carol-what?" Merrick frowned.

Alyssa blinked, "Oh… right… you've never celebrated the Holidays before… Carolers are singers that go around places, either asking for money or just singing to keep spirits up."

Merrick nodded softly, "Why sing such…?"

"Did you only… _ever_ play the Deer's Song? Is that the only song you ever heard?"

Merrick nodded simply, "Yes."

Alyssa looked like she wanted to hit her head, but didn't. Instead, she sighed.

"Merrick, carols are meant to lift other's spirits, make them happy… by 'others' I mean people." Alyssa added at the still confused look on his face.

"Now that makes sense." He relented.

Alyssa nodded, then sneezed into her elbow

Merrick jumped before he realized his jacket might have been long sleeved, but Alyssa's was simply a vest, and her over jacket looked pretty thin.

He quickly pulled her overcoat off and put it on a coat rack before sitting her as far from the outer doors as possible and walking into the kitchen to make what his 'boss' had called 'Hot Chocolate'.

When he walked back out, he gave her the cup of liquid as softly as he could before he sat next to her.

"Say… uh… why are you here to begin with?" He frowned in confusion.

"I was getting cold…" Alyssa let out, "So I had to go to the closest place I knew the people of… that being you and Willie."

Merrick nodded, "I see… _while_ you're here… uh… could you please do me a favor?"

"Sure." Alyssa nodded in agreement, clearly not even caring what that favor what.

Merrick smiled on the inside… that was Alyssa through and through, she was willing to help anyone, no matter what, and, from what he hears from two of their mutual friends, can do pretty much anything to keep that true.

On the outside, Merrick didn't let his enjoyment of Alyssa through.

Well, his eyes gave it away, but she didn't notice.

"Can you tell me everything about the Holidays?" He requested slowly.

Alyssa blinked, then nodded, "Sure thing."

After explaining as much as she could, Alyssa felt warm enough to leave back to her 'home'.

Merrick protested, wanting to listen to just listen to her talk, making her hot chocolate every time she ran out, and just watch her.

But, she insisted she needed to leave, so Merrick finally relented, watching as she headed out.

When she was completely out of sight, he closed the door and looked at the severally cupped filled tables.

"Willie is going to kill me if I don't fix that."

#######################################################################################################

Alyssa sighed softly as she walked the path to her current home, hearing some Christmas tunes as she passed the same group of Carolers she was listening to before she was pushed to the ground.

They were humming one of her favorite songs.

 _The Christmas Waltz_.

It had been the only song she'd listen to when she was training during the Holiday season, so she could also work her dancing into the moves.

As she listened, she couldn't help smiling as she walked passed them.

The song was beautiful, and the Carolers truly held that Christmas Spirit needed for the song.

At the thought of the cheer one should have around the Holidays, Alyssa stopped in her tracks.

She'd mentioned the basics to Merrick… but never went into detail about any of them…

But the one thing she didn't bring up at all, was the _Spirit_ of the Holidays.

She shook her head and quickly continued on, making sure no one had noticed her freeze.

When she reached the entrance to her 'home' she raised the crystal she kept in her jacket pocket, letting it glow to life, and let her step inside.

* * *

And reappear on the Island of the Animarium.

She pulled off all her extra layers besides her vest and made sure it was still dry before she sat at the main table, hoping no one had noticed her definitely _late_ reappearance on the Animarium.

But, one did.

Her best friend, Taylor, walked up to her, her usual posture of folded arms giving off a far more annoyed vibe than usual… and that's saying something considering how annoyed Taylor usually was.

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing out of Taylor's mouth the moment she saw Alyssa.

"Enjoying the sights." Alyssa answered plainly.

Taylor frowned, then nodded, accepting the answer, "Speaking of sights… do you think you could help the others? I need to show Cole around the city… can you believe he's never known anything about Christmas?"

Alyssa allowed herself a soft smile, "Nope… but, sure, I can help the others… I'm guessing it's decorating for Christmas too?"

Taylor nodded, "Thanks. I owe you."

Alyssa simply nodded and walked off.

While she wanted to help her friends, she really needed to think of some ways to show Merrick something important for the season.

The True meaning of the Holiday Spirit.

* * *

 **Chapter one is done, be ready tomorrow for chapter 2!**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	2. Brilliant Idea

**Here's the next chapter, the next one will be very special... so keep an eye out for tomorrow...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa Enrilé loved the Holiday season.

She loved it so much, she wanted to spread that joy to her Ranger Teammates.

Taylor had Cole covered, Max Cooper and Danny Delgado were already spreading holiday cheer to their Princess mentor.

Which left Alyssa with their other teammate.

Merrick Baliton was an apple among normal men, given how he was literally from the past and had no idea how to handle most modern things.

But what put him out of the bunch was how secluded he was more times than not, taking his Lone Wolf life far more seriously than one would expect.

So, when Alyssa went back the next day to see how he was doing, she was surprised that Willie Mallard, the owner of the Roadhouse, didn't have any decorations up to celebrate the coming winter season.

Or a Christmas Tree inside, or… anything significant for the Holidays.

As she looked around, someone came in from the back.

"Alyssa!" Merrick blinked when he saw her, "What… what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She relented, "Why aren't there any decorations?"

"What for?" He shrugged, walking over to the pool table to set up a game.

"Any Holiday?" Alyssa answered.

"Oh, I asked Willie not to put them up." He replied.

"Why not?" She blinked.

"I just don't like it… it makes no sense to me."

"But… the Holidays are amazing." Alyssa reasoned quickly, "Even if they don't make sense, you should celebrate them."

Merrick frowned, "You think so?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah."

Merrick nodded after a bit, "What… what would one do to celebrate?"

Alyssa shrugged, "Couples usually give the Twelve days of Christmas to one another."

"Twelve days of Christmas?"

"Yeah… uh…" Alyssa thankfully heard the Carolers singing outside, "Come here."

She quickly pulled him outside.

Merrick frowned before he followed and saw those singers from the day before.

"Hit it." Alyssa nodded.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me." One of the women of the group started.

"A partridge in a pear tree." All of them chorused.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me." Another woman let out, "Two turtle doves, and…"

"A partridge in a pear tree."

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me.

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

Two turtle doves.

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me."

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a Partridge in a pear tree."

Merrick didn't know it, but his foot started taping to the rhythm of the music.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…." They slowed down a bit.

" _Seven_ swans a- _swimming_ …"

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And Partridge in a pear tree."

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me," Merrick started humming along, his arms folded.

"Eight maids a-milking."

" _Seven_ swans a- _swimming_."

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me." They happily continued.

"Nine ladies dancing."

"Eight maids a-milking."

" _Seven_ swans a- _swimming_ …"

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"A partridge in a pear tree."

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me." Merrick kept silent as an idea started to form in his head, though he still nodded along.

"Ten lords a-leaping."

"Nine ladies dancing."

"Eight maids a-milking."

"Seven swans a- _swimming_ …"

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…" They almost completed.

"Eleven pipers piping."

"Ten lords a-leaping."

"Nine ladies dancing."

"Eight maids a-milking."

" _Seven_ swans a- _swimming_."

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…" As the Carolers got to the last verse, Alyssa got a nice idea for Merrick.

"Twelve drummers drumming."

"Eleven pipers piping."

"Ten lords a-leaping."

"Nine ladies dancing."

"Eight maids a-milking."

" _Seven_ swans a- _swimming_."

"Six geese a-laying."

" _Five_ _golden_ _rings_ …"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves…."

"And a _partridge_ in a _pear_ …. _Tree_ ….!"

Merrick and Alyssa both clapped as the carolers finished up and Alyssa paid them kindly before they left.

"So…" Alyssa started, "What'd you think?"

Merrick shrugged, though his mind was racing with ideas on how he could celebrate with that.

They were back inside the Roadhouse, Merrick making them some hot chocolate.

"It was okay… I guess." He relented as he gave her the cup, "Why'd you have them sing it?"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas are amazing." She replied, "Some people even start celebrating it on the 13th instead of Christmas itself."

"Really?" Merrick blinked, then did the little math he knew in his head, "So… if I'm right… on the 25th… whoever was getting those presents would get a whole bunch on Christmas Day?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah… but it'd be special because they love that person for one reason or another… the gifts are _incredibly_ expensive."

Merrick blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Alyssa nodded, "There are at least 364 presents each if you add them all together… one for every other day of the year… so, buying them all together… that's expensive… but people would do it because of love."

Merrick looked away, circling his spoon in his cup, "I… I… can't know that feeling now…

Alyssa sighed, "It's not your fault you had to break up with the Princess, Merrick…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I did it." He reasoned.

Alyssa nodded softly, then put a hand on his, "Merrick… people would be lucky if they could date Royalty… you had to break up with the Princess to protect her… there's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why do you guys keep pushing at it?" He looked at Alyssa, both clearly annoyed and sad.

Alyssa sighed and shook her head, "Taylor came up with the idea… we just go along with it."

Merrick looked away a bit before he took a sip from his hot chocolate.

When he sat the cup down, Alyssa giggled softly.

"What?" He blinked.

"You… you have something on your…." She motioned to her lip.

He wiped it and looked at her.

"You got it." She smiled lightly.

Merrick chuckled softly, glancing down a bit.

This got Alyssa to perk up a bit, having never heard him laugh… _ever_.

But, all good things must come to an end.

Alyssa's phone buzzed with a Text from Cole.

Upon further inspection, it read; _**Hey, where are you? Taylor wanted to take me around to get a Christmas Tree or something… wanna come?**_

She bit her lip, and Merrick frowned before reading the text as well.

"Go." He nodded.

Alyssa blinked before she quickly got up, "Thank you… for listening to the song, and the hot chocolate…. But… I gotta go…"

"You're welcome." Merrick nodded.

With that, Alyssa hurried out.

#######################################################################################################

Once she was done bringing the Christmas Tree they picked out onto the Animarium with the others, Alyssa sat at the main table, trying to think of a way to show Merrick the Christmas Spirit.

Then it hit her.

"Hey, Taylor." She stopped the Yellow Ranger as she walked by, "What would you get a guy for the first day of Christmas?"

Taylor didn't exactly think about it, "A punch in the gut?"

"…I was thinking more along the lines of in place of 'a Partridge in a pear tree'."

"I am the _last_ person you wanna ask about mushy stuff like that." Taylor shook her head, "But, if it means so much… why not a mini Partridge in a Pear Tree? They're selling them at the stores for… about 3 bucks."

Alyssa blinked, then got up, "That's brilliant! Thanks."

"Welcome… but, they're on sale for that much right now… so you should probably give it to… whoever tomorrow." Taylor pointed out.

"Start the Twelve days… before even the 13th?"

Taylor shrugged, Just a suggestion anyway… who do you wanna get it for anyway? We've got everyone up here covered the Holidays."

"But there's one person not up here that should celebrate it too." Alyssa noted.

"Ah…" Taylor nodded, getting it, "Well stop it. I have a _perfect_ idea for Merrick and the Princess… she really wants to make this Christmas special for him… especially since 3,000 years ago, their Christmas consisted of a lot of time away from each other… and no mention of Christmas for miles."

"Taylor?"

"Yes?" She nodded.

"3,000 Years ago was before Christ was even born." Alyssa pointed out.

"My point exactly. This is their very first Christmas together and it's going to be _perfect_! I just need to start ordering everything today for Christmas, invite on Christmas, and put the two under a mistletoe before then and _boom_ , they're a couple for sure!"

Alyssa forced a smile before she walked away.

Then, the White ranger quickly pulled out her phone and started dialing the retail store for the gift.

" _I need to start before she has a chance to do that!"_

* * *

 **Took me a while, but here it is.**

 **Tomorrow starts the Twelve days for these guys.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	3. Tiger in a Pear Tree

**Day one for these two... sorry it's kinda down to the Wire for the Twelve days here in the Midwest... I've been a little caught up in some other stuff... but... here's day one of the Twelve days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alright, the first day of Christmas… six days early.

Alyssa sighed as she walked to the shop, biting her lip in thought.

She wanted to get the Christmas Spirit in Merrick started now… even if Taylor wanted to make Merrick excited for Christmas on the day.

So, as she walked into the shop, color her surprised when she saw Willie Millard of all people talking to one of the works.

She ducked low and started looking for the Partridge in a Pear Tree Taylor had spoken of the previous day.

She found it, but there was only one left… and it looked pretty expensive.

"No, no, no…" She moaned softly as she looked it over.

"There a problem?"

She turned to see Willie walking over.

"Sorry, Mr. Millard… I was just… there's someone I wanna do the 12 Days of Christmas for…."

"Would that someone be Merrick?" He figured.

Alyssa blinked, "How'd… how'd…."

"I have security cameras, ya know. I've seen the two of you together a lot over the last two days." Willie replied, "Don't worry… I'll keep the secret, and pay for it… you just find a way to give it to him without knowing."

Alyssa nodded before she got an idea, "And I think I know a way how…"

#######################################################################################################

Merrick was cleaning the table when there was a sudden knock on the door.

He frowned and walked over to it, confused.

Usually, people just walked right in, so hearing a knock on the door was definitely new.

He opened the door but didn't see anyone there… but he did see a box.

 _ **To: Merrick Baliton.**_

Picking it up, he looked for the deliverer for a final time before he shrugged and walked back inside, closing the door all the way behind him.

"What's that you got there?" Willie questioned, nodding to the box.

"Don't know… can you hand me a knife or something?" He requested, "It's addressed to me."

"Sure." Willie gave him a packaging knife.

The Lunar Ranger opened the box and blinked at what was inside.

He pulled it out, surprised.

"A Pear tree figurine?" He frowned.

"I don't think that's all….. Check to see if there's a letter." Willie advised before he left.

Merrick frowned before he looked inside, then pulled out a letter addressed to him in unfamiliar handwriting.

* * *

 _ **Dear Merrick, you may not know who gave this to you, but I've known you for a while now.**_

 _ **This is Day one of the 12 Days of Christmas, A Partridge in a Pear Tree.**_

 _ **I know it's early, but you deserve a little Christmas joy sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **Signed, A Special Friend.**_

* * *

Merrick read the letter aloud, his voice letting up a bit at the last three words.

"Sounds like someone's got a secret admirer." Willie brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Merrick blinked in surprise, "I… I can't…"

"There's nothing wrong with that…. Back in my day I even had a few admirers myself." He assured.

Merrick looked at the gift in surprise, "They got this for me? …Why? It's gotta be expensive."

"Well, it's probably none of my business… but, I think it's because they like you." Willie noted easily, "Sometimes money's just an object with people…. Also, I've heard that was the last one in town… so it must've been _very_ expensive."

"The last one?" Merrick repeated softly, then looked at the gift again, "I just don't get why?"

The door opened again and Alyssa poked her head inside, "Oh… good… it's just you two… uh… Willie, can I borrow Merrick for a bit? Our friends are having a snowball fight and I thought it'd be a good idea to have him along…"

"Go ahead." Willie nodded, "I'll put that gift up."

Alyssa raised a brow, "Gift?"

Merrick shrugged before Willie tossed him a pair of gloves and he followed the White ranger outside. "Don't know how I got it… I just… got it."

Alyssa nodded as they walked over to where the others were already throwing snowballs.

"Here… let me show you how to do it."

Alyssa~ could only hope he liked the gift as she showed him out to make a snowball.

"Alright… just… pick up some snow, pack it together…" She demonstrated the two steps, "Then throw it."

When she did the last step… she threw it and it hit Max on the back of the head.

She put her hand to her mouth as he turned to her.

He threw a snowball back, but she easily ducked, causing it to hit Merrick instead.

Everyone froze before Merrick smiled lightly, got down, and started making a snowball before throwing it back.

Merrick laughed to himself as he did this.

He hadn't played in the snow since he was 13, after that, he was usually on duty being a Warrior.

Now that he could do it again, it felt amazing…

A feeling he didn't want to go away.

#######################################################################################################

But, when the game was over, he sloshed back into the Roadhouse, and walked to his room, Alyssa following up until his room.

"Thanks for coming out." She breathed softly, her nose tinged red.

Merrick smiled softly, then shook his head, "I haven't had fun like that since I was 13… it's good to do it again… so I should thank you."

Alyssa smiled back, then nodded, "You're welcome."

"Are you gonna show me some other fun holiday activity?" He asked with a slight smile, "I actually enjoyed today."

She shrugged, "I don't know…. But…. Hey… is that the gift you got earlier?"

Merrick looked behind him to see the 'Partridge in a Pear Tree' figurine was on his desk.

He picked it up, nodding, "Yeah… someone gave it to me… but not their name…"

"Secret Admirer?" She suggested.

"That's what Willie thinks." Merrick commented, "But… I don't know… not many people even come through here… girls or guys."

"Maybe it's someone you've met at a store?" Alyssa pointed out, "Or protected…?"

Merrick shook his head, "I don't give my name… they wouldn't have written my name down like they had if it was one of them."

Alyssa nodded softly, "I see… well… who do you want it to be from? That'd be as good a place as any to start."

"Princess Shayla." Was his instant answer, "She still wants me back…"

If he hadn't been looking right at her, he wouldn't have seen Alyssa's face literally drop at the idea.

"Oh… r… right." She let out either way.

"What's wrong?" Merrick stepped up to her, "Who do you think it is?"

"It's not my opinion…" She assured, "I just…. Thought it could be someone else…"

Merrick raised a curious brow, "Who do you think it is?"

Alyssa shook her head quickly, "No one at all… forget I said anything…."

"Too late." Merrick gently took her hand with his free one, "Please tell me."

Alyssa shrugged, then let out, "Maybe…. Me?"

Merrick blinked several times before he shook his head, "No offense, Alyssa…. But I honestly doubt that."

Alyssa looked heartbroken, but he didn't catch it.

Instead, the White ranger nodded, "Oh…. Okay…"

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Merrick was about to walk out to get it when she stopped him.

"No… I should be getting back to the Animarium anyway….. they'll wonder why I'm gone…" She let out, now wanting to be as far from him as possible.

Merrick frowned, then nodded slowly, "Okay… I'll see you later then?"

"Tomorrow." She replied, then left in a hurry.

She wouldn't say it, but she honestly wished Merrick had thought a little more.

#######################################################################################################

For what felt like the hundredth time… he looked at the figurine, trying to figure it out.

He'd never seen the handwriting before, and he definitely hadn't seen that many girls coming into the Roadhouse that would know his name.

Heck, for almost three days after he came here, _Willie_ didn't even know his actual name.

With that in mind, he laid down, closing his eyes and rubbing his face in annoyance.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me… a Partridge in a Pear Tree." He whispered the words, then sighed, "Day one… day two would be… _on the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me… two Turtle Doves_ … well, that should be easy… the town's _called_ **Turtle** Cove…"

But, it took him a second to realize something.

" _True love_?" He sat up in surprise.

Could that even be possible?

Could… whoever sent this… be his true love?

Alyssa sighed as she looked over a catalog.

"Our town is _called_ ' **Turtle** ' Cove!" She moaned softly, "And there's nothing for Turtle doves!"

"What do you need Turtle Doves for?" Danny walked over to her.

Alyssa looked up, then sighed, "It's a… a gift idea… you know… Twelve Days of Christmas?"

"Oh… yeah… I think the Pet Store's selling Turtle Dove shaped mittens." He recalled.

"That's perfect!" Alyssa grinned, then blinked, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I was trying to find a present for Kendall, and I happened by them… they're down to their last ten though… so I don't know if you can get them by tomorrow or whatever." He let out.

Alyssa sighed as he walked away.

"I really hope I can…. Cause his Christmas joy kinda depends on it if you ask me…"

* * *

 **Yes, I know she said it outright and it went over his head... this is before the _Unfinished Business_ episode... so I figured Merrick wouldn't have gotten it that easily...**

 **Tomorrow is two** Turtle **Doves... I can't wait to see how that goes...**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	4. Two Turtle Hearts

**Hey, I got this one done a lot sooner than the rest, so that's a good thing at least...  
H** **ere's Day two of the Twelve days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa walked straight into the Pet store as soon as it opened the next day and headed straight for the section Danny had told her about yesterday.

She grabbed a pair… but ran right into Merrick.

They both jumped in surprise when they saw each other and Alyssa had to quickly had the mittens behind her back before he could see them.

"Hey." She smiled lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some pup food for…. Nothing." He shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… just…" Alyssa couldn't think of a lie until she heard a puppy's high-pitched barking.

They looked over at some cages and saw a puppy and kitten messing with each other.

Alyssa smiled lightly at them before she got an idea.

She quickly rushed over to the checkout and bought the mittens before going back over to where the kitten and pup were still playing.

"You can adopt it." She noted.

Merrick raised a brow, "Which one?"

"The pup? You _are_ getting dog food." Alyssa figured.

"They're a pair."

Both Merrick and Alyssa looked up at the new voice and saw a worker coming over.

"You can't get one without the other." She went on.

Alyssa frowned before she sighed, "Until the end of the holidays, I think I can take care of the kitten, then my mom can…."

"Willie can take care of the pup till we're done…" Merrick nodded, "Alright… how much?"

#######################################################################################################

After Alyssa brought the kitten she'd named 'Dos' to the Animarium to meet the others, she packaged her gift and left it on the doorstep of the Roadhouse before she knocked and hid up in a tree.

Hopefully, Merrick was there.

Merrick frowned after he heard the door being knocked on and threw the dog toy he'd bought for the pup he'd named 'Deeg' over to him so the Lunar Ranger could open the door and look outside.

Outside was a bag with a large Silver _**2**_ on it.

Once again, he looked for the giver but saw none, so he picked it up and brought it inside.

"What might this be, Deeg?" He asked the pup before he sat it down.

As Merrick opened the bag, he saw a pair of mittens in the actual shape of Turtle Doves.

He pulled them out, chuckling lightly. "Cute…"

Deeg barked as he went into the bag, then popped his head up with a letter.

Merrick picked it up and saw, _**To: Merrick Baliton**_ on it.

The Lunar Ranger opened the letter and, sure enough, it was the same handwriting from yesterday.

* * *

Dear _ **Merrick, the second day for you is here. Two Turtle Doves.**_

 _ **I hope it's something you'll love.**_

 _ **For you are a cut above the rest.**_

 _ **In the spirit of Christmas.**_

 _ **Sorry, I'll stop rhyming now.**_

 _ **Signed, A Special Friend.**_

* * *

"Who do you think it is, Deeg?" Merrick let him look at the letter.

Deeg sniffed it, then went back to playing in the bag.

Merrick chuckled lightly as he watched.

"Yeah… I don't know either…" He sighed, sitting down next to the back, "And there's still ten days to go."

The door opened, revealing Alyssa as she stepped inside with her kitten.

"Dos, here's Merrick." She gently handed him the kitten.

He smiled lightly as the kitten pawed at his face, "She's really cute…"

Deeg barked as he pushed the bag down to get his new owner's attention.

Dos hopped onto the table and the two started playing like they had in their kennel.

"They're really cute together." Alyssa noted.

"Yeah… which is weird because they're cat and dog." Merrick reasoned.

"You and I and Cole get along." Alyssa pointed out, "Cole and I protect the Lion and Tiger WildZords."

"And I protect the Wolf, Alligator, and Hammerhead… kinda cancels those out…. that's the saying right?"

"Pretty much." Alyssa nodded, sitting beside him before she then noticed her gift on the table and played dumb, "What's this?"

"Oh… just day two of twelve gifts." Merrick sighed, clearly bored, "Just opened it, actually."

She gently picked them up, then looked up at them, "Do you like it?"

He shook his head, "They're cute… I wouldn't say I _like_ them till I try them out… it's supposed to snow tomorrow, right?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah… I love snow… it's so fun to play in."

Merrick got up, grunting softly, as he spoke next, "It's cold and wet."

"But it's still fun." Alyssa reasoned, "I saw you yesterday… you enjoyed it."

Merrick sighed before he walked into the kitchen.

He _did_ enjoy it… but he wasn't about to tell Alyssa that.

As he made her the hot chocolate he'd been doing the last couple of days, he actually smiled as he heard Alyssa start humming a song.

"Well, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go… Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Merrick smiled to himself as he walked back out with the cup and handed it to her.

"You're a good singer." He noted kindly.

"Thank you… twice over." She smiled.

Merrick sat down beside her as Dos and Deeg got back up to their owners and pawed for attention.

Alyssa giggled before she picked up the kitten and looked over at Merrick, "If you want, we can go caroling later."

Merrick frowned, then shook his head, "Not tonight… maybe some other time?"

"…Oh…" Alyssa's joy fell, "Okay…"

As she walked out, she heard Deeg coming up to her, barking at Dos, as if to say by.

Alyssa giggled at the sight before she continued on out.

 _"Hopefully by Christmas…"_ She mentally sighed.

#######################################################################################################

Merrick was inwardly hitting himself as he tried to sleep that night.

He looked at the clock, then sighed as he got up.

He grabbed his new mittens and walked outside, leaving his Lunar Jacket till Deeg barked at him.

The Lunar Ranger turned a bit before he quickly grabbed his jacket and rubbed Deeg's head lightly.

"Good boy." He whispered before he continued on out.

As he did, he saw a bunch of people still caroling, but also shivering.

Walking up to them, he noticed how close they were huddled together, clearly tired.

Merrick then looked up at the sky, then pulled off his Lunar Caller and quickly dialed a familiar number, "Uh… hey… Willie? Remember when I'd suggested we shouldn't take carolers in? What if they were freezing?"

#######################################################################################################

"Thank you, sir." The only woman of the group let out as Merrick passed out coffee and blankets as they stayed in the Roadhouse.

"It's my pleasure, ma'am." He assured kindly.

"We're glad you came when you did… we don't have a home to go to… one of those monsters had destroyed it a while back…" One of the men noted.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Merrick apologized, then came up with an idea, "Would it be wrong if my friends and I helped rebuild it?"

"You'd do that?" A young boy asked.

Merrick smiled lightly and nodded, "Sure… it's no problem… till then, you can stay here."

"You're too kind." The woman reasoned, "We could never ask-"

"It's okay." Merrick cut in, "No charge, no fuss… we'll start tomorrow when the sun's up."

They nodded softly, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Merrick…"

"Merrick Claus?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, just Merrick."

"Thank you, Merrick." They nod.

"It's my pleasure." He assures them.

Alyssa sighed as she tried to think of a present for the next day, _Three French Hens_.

"Three French Hens… come on… what could work with that?" She mumbled in thought.

"Alyssa?"

She turned to see Cole walking over.

"Hey, Cole." She nodded to him, "What's up?"

"I just heard you talking to yourself… is everything okay?" He frowned.

"What? Uh… yeah." Alyssa assured, "I just… I'm trying to think of a good present that would be like Three French Hens…"

Cole frowned softly in thought, "There's a store selling fake Hen feather Wreaths."

Alyssa looked up a bit, then grinned, "That's perfect! Thanks, Cole!"

He smiled and nodded, "No problem… who are you getting it for anyway?"

"Me….. My other friend." Alyssa covered.

Cole nodded a final time, "Well… alright…"

Once he was out of sight, Alyssa took in a soft breath.

"Alright… so a Hen Feather Wreath with three different colors…" She nodded softly, "That could work…"

* * *

 **Okay, so I didn't really emphasize on the _Turtle_ part of the Turtle Doves, but... I guess you could say I did a little change with the Turtle _Cove_ residents as chilly Carolers. **

**Tomorrow is Three French Hens** **... I can't wait to see how that goes...**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	5. Three Special Moments

**Okay, I'm kinda feeling rushed... so.., h** **ere's the thrird day of the Twelve days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa walked into the store she needed to find the Feather Wreath in.

When she did, she noticed Merrick talking to some workers before he sighed and noticed her.

She yelped and quickly walked down an aisle and grabbed what she'd needed before going to the cashier.

As she did, Merrick came up to her to pay for whatever she was buying.

"Hey… can I talk to you for a bit?" He requested kindly.

"What is it? Thank you." Alyssa smiled as she took the bag and walked out.

Merrick followed after her and explained what'd happened the previous night.

"Sure, I'll help out in any way I can." She assured after he was done, "Do you know what they need?"

"I walked by their house, it's pretty much replacing the roof and a few windows…. And their door."

Alyssa nodded through all of that, "Alright… I'll get the others to help out."

"Thank you." He smiled softly, then looked at the bag, "Hey, what's that?"

"Nothing!" She hid the gift behind her back, "It's for someone special.

Merrick nodded, "Alright… uh… you wanna meet me at that house? I'll bring everything we need."

Alyssa nodded, "Just send me a text of where it is."

"Right… uh… how do I do that?"

Alyssa chuckled, "Here… give me your Lunar Caller…"

#######################################################################################################

After Alyssa dropped the now wrapped gift at Willie's, placing it on a very high shelf where Deeg couldn't get to it before Merrick, she met him at the address he'd given with the other Rangers.

"This should be easy." She let out as she looked it over.

"Alright… Cole and I will handle the roof, Max and Danny, the windows. Alyssa and Merrick, you guys can handle the doors." Taylor instructed, her Air Force training coming through, "Let's go!"

The three groups split up quickly.

#######################################################################################################

Once they were finished, the carolers walked up to the house, amazed and happy.

While they were gonna try to pay Merrick for his trouble, he assured they didn't have to.

"Just have a Happy Holiday." He assured and left.

#######################################################################################################

When Merrick reached the Roadhouse, he saw Deeg trying to jump up to bite a bag from a tall shelf.

"Deeg!" He groaned before he grabbed a step ladder to grab the bag.

He put the ladder away and looked at the bag frowning before he saw a bold _**3**_ on both sides in white.

"Day three…" He nodded lightly.

The Lunar Wolf put the gift on the table as Deeg hopped up beside him.

Merrick chuckled as he rubbed the pup's head as he pulled out the gift.

It was a feather wreath with three different colors.

"Wow…" He whispered in amazement before he looked into the bag for the letter.

There wasn't one this time… making him frown.

"Woof!" Deeg barked as someone was at the door.

He looked up at it but frowned when all he saw was a letter at it.

Merrick got up and picked it up to look it over.

 _ **To: Merrick Baliton**_.

Yep, here it is.

He opened it right there and looked it over.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick, sorry this didn't come _with_ the gift today, got a little sidetracked and forgot to write it beforehand.**

 **Here's the third gift of the twelve… and happy holidays to you.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

* * *

Merrick smiled lightly as he read it before he looked up at Deeg, who was trying to bite the gift.

"Whoa boy!" He picked up the wreath and held it away, "Now this is one thing you _can't_ attack, okay?"

The pup whimpered before Merrick walked over to his bedroom door and set the Wreath on the front of it.

After he did, he folded his arms and nodded.

"Now… to figure out who that Special friend is!" He moaned, walking over to the table.

Deeg barked before he hopped onto the table, barking at the paper.

Merrick raised a brow before he got the idea.

"You think I should write back? I don't know… it seems kinda weird…"

Deeg barked again, looking up at his owner.

"Alright, alright." The Lunar Wolf raised his hands before he walked over to his room again, Deeg following closely behind.

The pup hopped onto the bed, wagging his tail.

Merrick chuckled at the pup before he sat at the desk next to his bed, pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing down a letter.

#######################################################################################################

Alyssa was walking along the path later that night, carrying Dos in her arms, as it began to snow like it'd been predicted the day before.

She smiled as she did, spinning a bit as the snow danced about her person.

Her college was out for the holidays, so she was enjoying her free time.

Dos purred as she curled closer to her owner, nudging her head into Alyssa's chest.

The White ranger giggled softly as she rubbed her head lightly, then heard something in the Roadhouse.

She hurried up to the door and calmly walked inside.

It must've been coming from the rooms because no one was in the front, causing her to go to the rooms and slowly knock on the door.

"Come in!" Merrick's voice snapped.

She frowned before she did… and was greeted with a piece of paper being thrown into her face.

Dos took the paper and started clawing at it with Deeg following close behind.

"Merrick?" She slowly walked up to him.

He blinked, looking up, "Oh… sorry about that, Alyssa… I'm trying to find a way to thank that Special friend for the gifts…"

"It's… only the third day… why so soon?"

Merrick shrugged, "I just think I should do it now, rather than later… but I can't find the right words."

Alyssa frowned, "Well…. why don't I see what you've got so far then?"

Merrick hid the letter, "Sorry, Alyssa… it's not that I don't trust you… it's just… this is kinda personal…"

"Oh…" Alyssa let out slowly, "It's okay… I was just wondering is all…"

"I can make you a cup of Hot Chocolate if you want?" Merrick noted turning away from his work, "It'll be a while before I can find the right words anyway…"

"No… it's okay." She denied, "I was just wondering what you were doing is all."

Dos mewed for attention, causing her owner to look down, then pick her up.

"Besides, I better get back to the Animarium before this little girl gets too cold."

Merrick frowned before Deeg hopped into his lap.

"Oh… okay…. But… I'll see you later?"

Alyssa shook her head, "How about tomorrow?"

Merrick felt even worse, "Okay…. See you then?"

She smiled and nodded before she walked out.

When she was gone, Merrick felt even worse.

"I wish I could see that smile less forced…" He grumbled before Deeg barked for his attention, "What?"

His new pup nudged where the figurine and mittens were, yipping softly.

"Come on, even if I _wanted_ to do this with her… the lines of the song are _specifically_ about true love giving them to one another… and I don't love her… I can't love Alyssa…. It wouldn't be fair… to Cole or Princess Shayla…." He denied.

Deeg barked, growling at the Princess' name.

"What?" He frowned, "I know you haven't met the Princess… but she's nice and sweet… and kind…" He suddenly got lost in thoughts about the woman he'd loved 3,000 years ago.

Deeg backed and pushed him onto the bed, sitting atop him, panting heavily.

Merrick moaned as he got out of his daydream.

"You know… for a puppy, you do look like a bear." He smiled softly at the pup.

Deeg barked with pride before going over to the desk and biting a picture before bringing it back over.

Merrick took it as he sat up before his eyes went wide.

It was a picture of Alyssa and Merrick together after they'd defeated the three 'Mutorgs' and were celebrating with the Time Force Rangers.

Merrick was laying lazily on the grass under a tree with Alyssa sitting above him in a crook in the tree.

"Alright, so I like her… that doesn't mean she's my true love!" Merrick insisted.

His dog barked again and jumped onto his dresser, grabbing a handle with his teeth and pulling the top drawer out to show the white clothes he'd accidentally made turn a light pink.

"Alright! Fine, I can't get her my mind off her! But she's way too good for me!" Merrick reasoned with a shake of his head, "She so sweet… and kind… and I have _never_ seen someone, man or woman, with a greater determination that she has…. She's so amazing… and all I am? All I am is a failure…"

Deeg whimpered and rubbed his head under Merrick's head softly.

This caused the human to laugh and rub his fur as he moved closer.

"Ah… but you're amazing too."

Deeg's tail started to wag, and Merrick chuckled lightly.

"Alright… fine… I'll write a letter to the admirer… then I'll start thinking of ways to impress Alyssa."

Deeg barked in agreement.

Merrick smiled as he moved back to his desk and wrote with far more confidence than he had before.

And he was gonna make sure his plan worked perfectly.

Alyssa was looking over gifts to give the next day.

"Four calling birds… four calling birds… come on… think!" She moaned.

"Actually… it's four _colly_ birds."

Alyssa turned to see the Princess walking up to her.

"Princess… I…." Alyssa quickly hid her letter and anything with Merrick away.

"It's okay… are you doing those Twelve Nights of Christmas for someone?"

"Yeah… day four's tomorrow… did you say colly birds?"

The Princess nodded, "Yes… but, if you want my opinion, you could do a mixture of both… Taylor had told me of a crafts place selling some sort of screen with regularly changing images and calls of birds of your choosing."

Alyssa blinked then grinned, "That's perfect!"

The Princess smiled, then asked, "So… who's it for?"

"Uh… just… someone I really like…." Alyssa replied.

"I see." She nodded and walked away.

Alyssa turned back to her gift ideas as Dos hopped onto the table and curled before her on the papers, mewing for attention.

"Oh, okay…" The tiger ranger gently picked her up and rubbed the kitten, "I really hope Merrick likes these gifts…. Cause I'd really like for him to be happy once…"

* * *

 **Tomorrow is Four _Colly_ birds (I had to look it up, and it's true)** **... but what Could Merrick be planing?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	6. Four Bright Sights

**For those on the East Coast, sorry this is a little late... I got a little distracted.**

 **Oh, but sorry this day is a little shorter than the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Merrick taped the letter he'd written and put in an envelope onto the front of the Roadhouse addressed with; _**To: Special Friend**_.

"Now….. to wait." He sighed, sitting by the pool table and started tapping his fingers softly.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Alyssa as she slowly walked into the Roadhouse, holding the letter.

"What'd you do this for?" She questioned as she got up to him.

"I figured it'd only be right to give a letter to whoever's doing the Twelve Days of Christmas for me… I know it's not much… but I figured I should give it to them…"

"Her."

Merrick blinked, "Come again?"

"Well… I… I'm just… _assuming_ it's a girl… it must be a her." She let out slowly, "But… either way… why would you wanna write her a letter?"

"I don't think I can get her anything special for Christmas… or do anything for her… especially since I don't _know_ her." He sighed, leaning back, "Maybe it's fate that I never _will_."

"Don't say that." Alyssa reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but froze midway, "I'm sure she wants to tell you… maybe she's too shy?"

"Well… it's only day four anyway." Merrick relented, "I've still got eight days to figure it out…"

"That's the spirit." She nodded.

Merrick smiled softly before he reached out and put a hand atop hers…

Right as Deeg came barreling to the front, holding a box of chocolates Merrick had bought just after sunrise that morning after playing for the DeerZord.

"Oh… I wanted to give you something…" He took the box from his pup and held it out, "Willie had told me about it about a week ago… it's an Advent Calendar… filled with different chocolates for each day."

"Thank you." Alyssa accepted it kindly, "Why give it now, though?"

"Well…. I just…. I wanted to do something nice for you since you're always doing nice things for everyone." Merrick relented simply.

"Well… thank you, Merrick." Alyssa smiled, then slowly stood up, "Do you want me to put this back up for her?"

"You're welcome… and yes, please."

Alyssa smiled and nodded before she patted Deeg's head and walked out.

Though, instead of putting the letter back, she pocketed it, since it was still for her in a way.

As she walked, she looked down at the chocolates and sighed heavily.

"He'll figure it out…" She whispered, "He'll figure it out."

##########################################################################################

Alyssa walked into the craft store and saw the gift the Princess had mentioned before.

She looked over the four pictures she'd picked out… one of them actually being from their picnic after defeating the Mutorgs.

She was sating next to Merrick, who was up against a tree, reading to him.

It was one of her favorites… and it'd help narrow down who his 'Special Friend' was.

She could only hope…

Merrick was playing with Deeg while on break before he heard something outside.

Frowning, he got up to see what it was.

When he did, he saw the silhouette of someone heading away as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Wait!" He called out, but they kept walking.

He sighed and looked down at what they'd left.

The practically traditional letter and the gift, this time with the number _**4**_ on the cover.

It was small and thin.

As he picked them up, he looked the gift over before walking inside.

"Alright… what's the Four Calling Bird gift?" He asked as Deeg sat on a table, ready to jump into the leftovers from the gift.

Merrick smiled as he sat down, then rubbed his pup's head softly.

"Let's see what the letter says first, boy." He smiled.

With that, the Lunar Ranger opened the letter to read it.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, walking by your home, I noticed a letter taped to the side of the door…**

 **While I would love to tell you who I am, it's only day four… and you needn't know if you can't guess.**

 **But, as today is Day four, here's the gift for four** ** _Colly_** **birds.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

* * *

Now feeling depressed, Merrick opened the gift.

Deeg practically pounced onto the wrapping paper as it was tossed his way as Merrick looked over the gift.

It looked like a picture frame… but every ten or so seconds, it changed with the sounds of a Raven, a Crow, a Jackdaw, and a Rook all at the same time.

There were four pictures of Merrick and the wild force rangers all together.

But one stuck out.

That one being of Merrick and Alyssa, with her reading to him under the tree.

That one picture made him grin softly before he turned down the volume and held the gift close to his chest.

"At least it narrows my search… it's definitely a ranger."

Alyssa was, once again, looking over gifts for Merrick for the fifth day.

"This has to be big… this line is the only one exclaimed through the entire song after it's introduced." She whispered in thought.

"Five gold rings?" Max looked over her shoulder.

"Max!" Alyssa quickly hid the ideas, "Uh… what?"

"Five gold rings…. you're doing that Twelve Days of Christmas thing, right?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah." She nodded, "But… I don't think _gold_ would work so well with this person…"

"Well… why don't you get one of those magic ring sets? They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes… and they're _really_ fun." Max noted simply.

Alyssa thought about it, then nodded as she smiled lightly, "Yeah… yeah, that would work… I'm sure he'd love that… thanks, Max."

"It's what I do." Max popped his collar then walked off.

Alyssa chuckled before she turned back to her work.

As she did, the letter Merrick had made for his secret admirer fell from her bag.

She quickly picked it up, but not before Princess Shayla saw it.

"What's that?" The Princess questioned.

"Just a letter… from a friend." Alyssa assured simply.

"I'd know that handwriting anywhere." The Princess reasoned, "That's Merrick's… not that it's any of my business… but why did he write you a letter?"

"Well… it's not really _for_ me… I'm holding it for someone else… some secret admirer." Alyssa picked up her stuff, "Excuse me, Princess…"

With that, she quickly walked to her small sleeping area to look everything over.

####################################################################################################################################

It was the middle of the night, the fires were crackling heavily with no one to attend to them.

It was at this time that Alyssa got up to read the letter from Merrick…

As she got up, she was sure to carefully open the envelope from the steam from the fire.

Once that was done, she pulled the letter out and gently put the envelope down so she could read what was written on the inside.

* * *

 _ **Dear Special Friend, thank you for your gifts, and your letters. You are very sweet for giving them to someone as undeserving as I am…**_

 _ **But, I'm not writing this just to thank you.**_

 _ **I'm writing this to ask you… to meet me at the Roadhouse, face to face, on the last day of these 12.**_

 _ **Please, I'd love to meet you… whoever you may be.**_

 _ **Signed, Merrick Baliton.**_

 _ **P.s… Thank you so much for your kindness… I look forward to your gifts every day.**_

* * *

Tears came to Alyssa's eyes as she read that.

She put the letter close to her heart as they fell.

" _If you only knew…"_

* * *

 **If he only knew indeed...**

 **But, at least he's narrowed down the possible 6 million people to just 5 girls.**

 **Now if he can only narrow that list down further...well... the question is... can he?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	7. Five Silver Tears

**All I gotta say is it was one of my trickiest ones to make sure I got right...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa walked into the magic shop, then looked around.

"Excuse me." She walked up to a worker, "Do you know where a set of five rings would be? Doesn't matter about the color…"

"Oh… for the five golden rings thing?" The worker raised a brow, "Right this way."

She walked with the worker till they came to a small area with one pack of medium _silver_ rings… as it was the only one left.

"Your lucky you got here when you did… a lot of people have been paying ahead of time for this one." He relented as she took it.

"Yeah… these are perfect." She nodded softly as she looked them over, "How much are they?"

Merrick was walking Deeg, still deep in thought about how he was gonna impress a ranger… either on his team or of Time Force.

But… then again, he also wanted to give Alyssa something… for her kind-heart and bringing joy to him like she was every day this past week.

It was then that he froze, coming up with an idea.

Deeg barked, getting his attention.

"What?" Merrick frowned before he looked to see Alyssa walking out of a magic shop with a bag in hand.

"Alyssa! ….Whoa!"

Deeg ran up to the White Ranger, causing Merrick to be dragged with him.

Alyssa tried not to giggle at the sight, but she put her hand to her face either way before Merrick stood up straight again.

"Hey, Alyssa." He breathed out softly, "What's that you got there?"

"Just a gift for a friend." Was all Alyssa was willing to say, "How's your search for that Special Friend?"

"So far, I've narrowed it down to our team and Time Force." He relented as they walked beside each other.

"So… there's Katie, Taylor, Princess Shayla, and myself." Alyssa counted easily.

"I still think it's the Princess… or Taylor at least." Merrick figured simply, "I'm sorry, Alyssa… but I really don't really don't think it's you."

Alyssa nodded softly, "It's okay…. it's not me."

Merrick nodded back before he stopped her, "Hey… you know the actual Twelve days of Christmas starts in two days… if it's early."

Alyssa sighed and looked ahead, "Yeah…?"

"Would you wanna…. See a movie with me or something by then?" Merrick asked kindly.

"I'll be a little busy." Alyssa denied with a shake of her head, "Sorry, Merrick…"

"What about the 14th? Will you be busy-"

"I'll be busy for the next 18 days." Alyssa cut him off, "Especially now…. I gotta go."

With that, she ran off.

Merrick could only watch her go as Deeg whimpered softly as she did.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa felt horrible for blowing Merrick off like that… but she was still hurt from his lack of believing it was her that was the Special Friend.

But, she needed to get the present packed before anyone else on the Animarium knew it was her giving Merrick these gifts…

And besides… he's right.

She can't love him… he loves the Princess… Taylor even said so.

"I just wish he'd see how much I loved him now…" She whispered as she wrote her letter, trying not to cry.

##########################################################################################

Merrick waited patiently for his present as he was playing some pool.

As he did, he felt horrible for denying it was Alyssa being his special friend… but she was too busy to buy him those gifts anyway… and she didn't love him.

Sure, they were close enough to call each other friends… but not close enough for either of them to love each other like that.

With a shake of his head, he heard the familiar knock and walked up to the door before opening it, revealing a large bag with _**5**_ written on it with an envelope attached.

He picked both of them up and walked over to the Pool table to continue playing his game as he looked at today's gift.

As he did, he noticed the letter was covered in a bunch of tears… which made him frown in confusion.

He opened the letter first and looked it over.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, five golden rings couldn't be found… but you're not about** ** _gold_** **are you? You're about silver.**

 **So, I put a little magic in the sack to make them special for you.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

 **P.S. Don't try to figure who I am out… you wouldn't like it if you did.**

* * *

Merrick frowned as he read over the last bit.

"I'd love to know who you are." He whispered softly before he shook his head quickly and pulled out his gift daily either way.

Sure enough, right inside was a five silver ring magic kit that looked pretty fun to mess with.

"Seems the special friend has a sense of humor." He smiled lightly as he looked it over before he looked at his pup, "What's say we have a little fun?"

##########################################################################################

Alyssa remained in her depressed mood for a lot longer than she even expected.

She didn't _want_ to go up to the Roadhouse to check on Merrick… she didn't even wanna _see_ him…

But, she gathered up the courage and did it anyway.

As she walked into the tavern/inn, she saw Merrick trying to work with the silver rings, trying to pull four interlocked ones apart as Deeg chased the other one.

"Everything okay?" She smiled lightly.

Merrick's head snapped up to look at her… causing him to lose focus on what he was doing… and the rings to pull apart around him.

He winced as they all landed about him before he actually answered the question.

"Doing great, Alyssa… what do you want?"

"I… just came by to see how you were doing… and if you got your gift yet." She relented slowly, "Now that I see that you have… I'll be going now…"

Merrick frowned before he quickly hurried up to her, "Alyssa… wait." He put his hand over hers on the door handle. "I'm sorry I'd said you definitely not my Special Friend… but you're way too busy to get any of this stuff… besides, you have Cole."

Alyssa frowned, "Cole? It's… we're not…."

"You don't have to say it." Merrick raised his other hand, "I can see it… the way you guys act… it's just like how I was with the Princess….. it's okay to be with him…"

"Merrick, I-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others or Willie." He assured simply, not really listening.

Alyssa could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she turned away and quickly left, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She ran as fast as she could away from him.

Merrick frowned as he watched her go.

"What'd I say wrong?"

Deeg barked, gaining his attention.

He turned back to his pup, who was carrying the picture frame from the previous day in his mouth.

"Careful with that!" He gently took the frame and looked it over.

The image of him and Alyssa was prominent, and he found himself pulling out his own picture of him and Alyssa from his pocket.

He looked at them both, then held them close to his chest softly.

"I'll make it up to you, Alyssa… I promise." He whispered as he finally came up with an idea for the first day of Christmas.

And he now knew exactly who he was gonna give it to.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa didn't even _try_ to look up gifts for Six Geese a-laying for the next day.

She laid in her bed, trying not to cry with her back to everyone else.

Taylor tried everything, but Alyssa wouldn't budge, nor did she when Cole had tried to get her out.

So, the five others were stuck with simply enjoying dinner since she wasn't hungry either.

And none of them even asked why.

Merrick wrote a text like Alyssa had taught him to the White Ranger, wanting to apologize a little more… but he quickly erased everything he tried to write.

Finally, all he could do was leave her a voicemail… one that he could only hope she'd hear by the first Day of Christmas by that Friday.

He never meant to upset her… or ruin her spirit… he loved it when she was happy… it brought him joy…

He could only hope she'd understand that…

"Alyssa…" He started the voicemail after fifteen tries, "I… I'm so sorry I upset you… I promise… I won't worry about that Special Friend thing anymore… I'll find out in time if anything….. Alyssa, I'm sorry… and I really hope that you can-"

Before he could finish, the line beeped out.

He closed his Lunar Caller and held it close to his heart.

"…Please… forgive me…"

* * *

 **Alyssa's really upset over this one small thing, sure... but it's the principle of _why_ she's upset, which goes back further than this...**

 **Question is, can she get over it?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	8. Six Grins A-given

**I loved getting this one done... so, I've got nothing much to say for it... except...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!**

* * *

Alyssa sighed as she ate a little heavier breakfast before she walked off the Animarium and onto Earth, walking by most shops, getting ready to sell the first day of Christmas for those doing it early for the next day.  
She walked by all of them, not entirely interested in giving a gift anymore.  
She sat in the plaza after getting a light snack from a vendor and taking slight nibbles from it.

Merrick paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for it to be knocked in, almost impatiently.  
"It'll get here when it gets here, Merrick." Willie assured as he was counting the previous night's earned money.  
"I don't even care about who it is that's doing it… I just wanna leave something for someone…" He let out as he passed Willie for the fifth time, "And that someone is usually here by now!"  
"Is this someone the girl you upset yesterday?"  
"I didn't…!" Merrick took in a quick deep breath before he could shout, "I didn't upset Alyssa… She was perfectly fine."  
"And yet, no present or visit from Alyssa yet… maybe you need to go out to apologize?"  
"I have!" He insisted easily.  
"Face to face?"  
"Yes!" Merrick nodded, then sighed, "Then I went on to say she wasn't special….. I'll go find her."  
"Good thinking." Willie agreed.  
With that decided, Merrick quickly headed out.

##########################################################################################################

Merrick found Alyssa eating her snack in the plaza.  
"Alyssa… can… can we talk?"  
She sighed and turned to him, "Why?"  
"Because I… I wanna apologize." He sat down beside her, "I shouldn't have simply assumed you weren't my special friend… then I shouldn't have apologized before repeating it…"  
"It's okay, Merrick." She sighed.  
"It's not." The Lunar Wolf put his hand atop hers as she was about to get up, "Alyssa… please… believe me."  
"I wish I could." She pulled away, "I need to go, Merrick. I told you, I'd be busy…"  
With that, she started walking away.  
But, Merrick let something slip before he was even ready, "I heard someone was planning something special for you tomorrow."  
She froze, and turned to him, "What?"  
"I don't know… I just… I heard someone say they had something planned for you tomorrow…" Merrick shrugged simply, playing it cool.  
"Why would someone do that?"  
"Because you deserve it." He stepped up to her.  
"So?"  
"So you should be happy." Merrick took her hands, "I'll even go with you tomorrow… I'll do whatever I can to see you smile again… to see you happy."  
"My joy really means that much to you?"  
"Of course it does…. Of course, you do." He nodded.  
A small smile brushed onto her face, causing Merrick to grin and hug her close to her heart.  
"At least I got you to smile." He whispered softly.  
"Thank you, Merrick." She let out gently.  
"Welcome, Alyssa."

########################################################################################################

Now with a renewed want to spread Christmas Cheer, Alyssa walked out of a pet store with a rotating goose that had a bunch of mirrors to make it look like six, each going up and down.  
It was expensive, sure… but it'd work for Merrick…  
She could only hope.

"Hey… uh… Willie? What time is it?" Merrick bit his lip.  
"Six geese a-laying is a heard gift to figure a workaround for, Merrick." Willie reasoned, "I'm sure she knows-"  
The almost traditional knock on the door occurred and Merrick bolted from where he was by a napping Deeg in a corner of the front room and up to the front door.  
He calmly composed himself, opened the door, and looked to see a bag with 6 on the side in silver.  
He grinned and picked it up as he saw the letter attached to it.  
Merrick walked back inside and held up the gift.  
With the sound of rustling paper waking him up, Deeg hopped onto the side of the bar and barked for his owner to open it.  
"Give me one second, Deeg." Merrick sat the bag on a table close to the bar before he opened the letter.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, thank you so much for your kindness to Alyssa today… she told me everything.**  
 **Inside this bag is a special Gees a laying.**  
 **I know it's not much, but… it's the best I could do.**  
 **Signed, A Special Friend.**  
 **P.S… sorry this was a little later than usual.**

* * *

Merrick sat the letter down and looked inside the bag before pulling it out.  
"Weird… but cool." He noted simply.  
"Oh yeah… that's pretty expensive… even for a pet store to sell." Willie commented.  
"Yeah…. Hey, do you think we could leave the shop open a little later? I don't know when Alyssa's gonna be by… but I feel like it's gonna be a little later…"  
"Since you got mad at her?" Willie raised a brow, then nodded, "Sure thing… but you're gonna have to lock everything up yourself."  
"Done." Merrick agreed.

###################################################################################################

Snow was coming down very hard outside, making Merrick a little nervous.  
But, sure enough, Alyssa came by just as the usual shop hours were an hour from closing and rubbed her chilly arms, Dos resting in her crossed space.  
"Oh, Alyssa." Merrick rushed up to the door with a cup of very freshly made hot chocolate before gently giving it to her as Dos jumped to the floor.  
"Thank you…" The White Ranger let out before she took a sip, then explained herself, "Sorry I'm late…."  
"It's okay." Merrick assured, "Come… sit down."  
He pulled out a chair for her and she smiled gratefully as she sat down, shivering a bit. "Thank you."  
"It's okay…" Merrick repeated, "It's coming down pretty hard out there… are you sure you can make it back to the Animarium?"  
"Mew!" Dos hopped onto her owner's lap.  
"That's…. kinda why I brought Dos with me… I didn't wanna leave her up there without me all night…"  
"So….." Merrick's mind raced a bit.  
"Could I stay here the night? I promise I'll pay for my stay and everything." Alyssa insisted.  
"No… no… it's okay." Merrick shook his head a bit, "I have a trundle bed you can use in my room… not that you have to sleep in my room… I mean… I'm just saying… it's pretty much the best thing to do…"  
Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Okay… sure…"  
"…Good." Merrick let out.

##########################################################################################################

Alyssa was looking over some magazines as Merrick was looking over some special places to go to for the next day.  
"Partridge in a Pear….. hey, just…. Outta curiosity… do Pear trees grow around here?" Merrick looked over at the white ranger, "Alyssa?"  
"Huh?" She looked up, shaking her head a bit, "I'm sorry… what was the question?"  
"Do Pear trees grow around here?" Merrick asked, "Just… trying to settle my curiosity is all…"  
"Uh… at this time of year… I think so." Alyssa nodded softly, "Pear trees usual can only grow in warm climates… but there's a grove in the park…. People always leave a fake Partridge in one of them to give to a loved one every year."  
"Really?" Merrick nodded softly, "That's nice…"  
"Why do you ask?"  
He shrugged, "Just curious."  
Alyssa nodded, then went back to looking at her magazine, "I see."  
Merrick smiled as he watched her before he looked at the time on the clock on his wall, "We better get to sleep… It's almost midnight."  
"Whoa… you're right." Alyssa nodded before she put her things under her bed, and grabbed the blanket Merrick had provided her.  
The Lunar Wolf did the same as he put his idea-list inside his nightstand drawer and pulled his comforter up higher.  
"Thank you for letting me spend the night, Merrick." Alyssa smiled as she laid down.  
"It's the least I could do…" Merrick reasoned.  
The smile on the Tiger ranger's face remained as she closed her eyes and drifted off.  
Merrick watched her for a second longer before he turned away and turned off his lamp before he laid down a little more.  
As he closed his eyes, he too was smiling.

* * *

 **Tomorrow, for them, starts the Twelve days... but what could Merrick do especially for Alyssa?**

 **Find out Tomorrow?**

In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!


	9. Seven Heart A-Showing

**I personally love how this chapter ended... you'll see when you get there...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Keeping his cool wasn't usually his thing since he had such a short fuse.

But Merrick shoved everything else inside him down as he walked with Alyssa to the Pear Tree Orchard the next day.

He was nervous though… and he himself knew exactly why too.

He wanted Alyssa to be surprised… he wanted her to be happy… but he didn't know what'd it take.

But, Merrick didn't feel _quite_ as nervous after they arrived at the Orchard.

"Which tree do you think they put the Partridge in?" Alyssa looked around the three trees _filled_ with all different kinds of Partridges.

"Uh… one second…" Merrick looked at his phone to see which tree he'd put the Partridge in, making it look like he was looking at text messages.

 _ **The Right Tree, Silver, White, Pink, and Navy colored Partridge.**_ Was the message he'd left himself.

"Uh… a silver, white, pink, and navy colored Partridge on the Right Tree." He confirmed with a nod.

"Oh, I think I see it!" Alyssa saw a Partridge with the exact colors, "Think that's the one?"

Merrick nodded, "Want me to get it down for you?"

"Did they have Pear Trees 3,000 years ago?" Alyssa asked carefully, "Not to be rude…"

"It's okay." Merrick assured, "And, on second thought… why don't you do it?"

Alyssa smiled before she jumped into the tree, grabbing the Partridge before bringing it back down.

Once she was back down, she looked it over.

"Open it." Merrick let out when she didn't, "Don't you wanna open it?"

"Maybe on Christmas." Alyssa decided after a soft breath, "It's so beautiful… I don't think I should do anything to it just yet."

Merrick nodded, "I see… well…. Come on… we better get back to Willie's… who knows what Dos and Deeg can do while we're away?"

Alyssa giggled softly before they started walking away.

#########################################################################################

When they got back to the Roadhouse, Alyssa packed her things from the previous night and was about to leave when Merrick offered her a cup of hot chocolate.

She wanted to deny it, but… she was pretty thirsty… and everyone knew where she was anyway…

As she drank some of the liquid, Merrick asked her why she didn't wanna open the Partridge.

Alyssa looked at the object, then sighed. "I don't want the others to know about this…"

"Why not?" Merrick frowned.

Alyssa shook her head, "I can't tell you…"

Merrick raised a brow, "Why's that?"

"I promised I wouldn't." Was her reply.

Merrick nodded, though he didn't like it, "But… you'll open it on Christmas, promise?"

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "I promise…"

With that, she got up and was about to walk out the door when she looked at the missing door-hanger.

"You should put up a mistletoe."

Once she said that she headed off.

"Mistletoe?" Merrick raised a brow.

"It's a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe." Willie walked out, "And she's right… can't believe I haven't put it on the door yet."

Merrick's eyes went wide, "Mistletoe?"

Willie nodded simply, then raised a brow, "Why?"

Merrick bolted the storage room next to his own and grabbed a fake, two leaf plant with two red 'berries'.

When he came back out, he opened the door slightly and started tying the plant to the doorway.

As he did someone tapped his hand outside, causing him to jolt a bit.

He looked at where that tap had come from, but he didn't see anyone in the general area.

With a sigh, he finished putting up the plant before he opened the door further and saw a bag with a _**7**_ on it, and the letter.

He picked both up and carried them inside.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa took in a soft breath as she hid on the other side of the Roadhouse, watching as Merrick walked inside.

She wasn't expecting him to put up the Mistletoe so soon after she'd suggested it.

But, she really hoped no one would notice it before Christmas Day.

And with that in mind, she quickly headed back to the Animarium.

Merrick sat the bag on the table as Deeg came running from the back, where Merrick had sat his treats.

The Wolf ranger smiled before opening the letter first.

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, you are a very nice man, and I am hoping you like today's gift.**

 **Same a yesterday, it's much like an optical illusion… but, it's tricky to find a gift for seven swimming swans.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

Merrick held the letter close to his heart before he pulled out the gift.

It was a swan with mirrors around it, making it look like seven, and was swimming in water, honking once in while when it sensed motion in front of it.

"That's gonna be fun." Willie grumbled.

Merrick shrugged him off before he heard Deeg jump into the bag and he chuckled softly at his pup.

"Yeah… I can guess so.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa was soon looking at gifts for Eight Maids a-milking… before Dos jumped up beside her, purring as she rubbed her owner's chest lightly.

Alyssa giggled as this before she picked her kitten up and walked a ways away. "Do you want something, Miss. Attention-hog?"

Dos mewed softly, hopping onto the ground and nudging her bowl forward.

"Oh… sorry, Dos… I told Max to feed you." She sighed before Alyssa went to grab the food and water she'd told Max to put down for her kitten.

While Alyssa was distracted, Taylor walked over to the table to see what she was up to.

When she did… she felt both betrayed and angry.

On the table were several sheets of paper, all consisting of gift ideas and the Eighth day of Christmas.

All for one person… Merrick himself.

She took in a soft breath before she walked up to Alyssa as she was getting up.

"You said it was a good idea to get Merrick and the Princess back together." The yellow ranger accused.

"What?" The white ranger frowned, "What do you…?"

"You're getting Merrick the Eighth day of Christmas. Why?" Taylor demanded.

"To… spread Christmas Cheer?" Alyssa figured, "There wasn't any way he'd come up here eight days ago for a Christmas party… he didn't even know what Christmas _was_ until I told him… I just wanted to spread some cheer. Besides, the 12 days are almost up… once they are, I'll lay off…. Okay?"

"No." Taylor growled, "I can't believe you'd do this. What if he falls for you instead?"

"Believe me… the gifts are anonymous… and he thinks it's the Princess anyway…." Alyssa nearly choked on a sob as she explained, "I'm just trying to be _nice_ , Taylor."

Taylor looked at her best friend, then sighed, "I'm sorry I jumped on you like that… but the Princess loves Merrick… and I'll do anything to make sure they get together happily."

Alyssa nodded, silent.

With that, Taylor walked away, but not before being swatted at by Dos as she jumped onto the table as her owner sat down.

Alyssa looked at the gifts before she slowly put everything away and leaned against the table, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

 **-Okay, so... yes it's weird I like how Taylor snapped at Alyssa's kindness... but... it'll work out... in the end.**

 **And sorry for making Alyssa seem weak, but Taylor's her friend... who's accusing her... so I figured she'd be easily saddened by stuff like that.**

 **But can she get over it?**

 **Find out Tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	10. Eight Things a-said

**Again, sorry this is a little late, East Coast...**

 **But, happy Christmas Eve, Eve, Eve, from the Mid-West!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa bit her lip as she walked off the Animarium the next morning.

Her head hurt from her crying and the position she'd had it in, but she pushed through that.

Dos was with her as they walked into the city for the gift of Eight Maids a-milking.

Taylor woke up just after Alyssa and watched her leave.

The Yellow Ranger was still angry with her best friend for doing what she was… until she saw a letter on the table next to Alyssa's abandoned gift search.

She picked it up and looked it over.

It was Merrick's handwriting, and it looked fairly recent.

As she read the letter, Taylor felt a pang of guilt inside for how she snapped at her best friend.

Alyssa was just being who she was….. kind.

Taylor had, honestly, thought she was doing it because the white ranger loved the lunar…

Not to mention she hadn't told him who the 'Special Friend' was…

But she wasn't until the twelfth day.

And, much as the Eagle ranger wanted to suggest Princess Shayla go see him on that day… Alyssa was broken enough and didn't deserve that kind of pain.

With that in mind, Taylor put the letter back down before she looked around, making sure no one saw her.

She then headed off the Animarium for her morning jog.

##########################################################################################

Merrick walked back the Roadhouse after his usual playing for the DeerZord.

He was tired, sure, but quickly changed to confusion when he saw Alyssa sitting outside the doors.

"Hey…" He got down to her, "What's wrong?"

Alyssa rubbed her eyes a bit, "Nothing… it's nothing… honestly, Merrick."

"Alyssa…" He gently caressed her cheek, rubbing under her cheek softly, "Please… tell me…"

"It's just… something Taylor had told me last night…" She let out softly.

Merrick nodded, then figured, "You know… there's a Turtle Dove exhibit in town square today… do you wanna go?"

She shook her head, "I don't really feel up to it… can I just stay here?"

"Alyssa… whatever Taylor had told you, don't dwell on it… she was probably just trying to spite you… you're amazing and sweet… whatever she said… don't listen to it." Merrick took her hands, "Now, please?"

Alyssa slowly let him pull her to her feet, before she quickly pulled away, looking down.

Merrick gently lifted her head up to look at him.

"I mean it, Alyssa… you're sweet and kind… don't let Taylor beat you down… whatever she said… she's wrong. Okay?"

Alyssa nodded, "Okay…"

This made Merrick smile a bit before he gently took her hands, "Now come on, let's get going…"

The Lunar Wolf guided the White Tiger away from the Roadhouse, and Alyssa bit her lip when he wasn't looking.

" _We can't love each other… we just can't…"_ She denied in her head.

##########################################################################################

When they got to the Town center, Alyssa fought the urge to grin at the beautiful sight of so many Turtle Doves all being released by couples all around them.

"Come on… I think someone already signed your name up to release a dove." Merrick walked over to a small stand and secretly wrote his name off the Turtle Dove's tag that he was given.

Alyssa took the other and they calmly moved to a secluded area.

"Ready?" Merrick whispered.

She nodded softly before they let the birds fly.

The two pure white birds wrapped around each other as they flew into a tree, the male of the two keeping close to the female.

This was reflected with Merrick taking Alyssa's hand as she smiled for the first time that day at the sight.

The White Ranger jumped a bit but didn't let go.

Instead, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before they walked back to the table to get some certificates for their doing so, then walked away.

##########################################################################################

When Merrick got back to the Roadhouse after dropping Alyssa off at the Animarium, he walked straight into his room and fell onto the bed, already completely exhausted and actually glad Willie gave him the day off for once.

As he closed his eyes, wanting to drift off, he heard his Lunar Caller sound off with a message.

He sighed and checked it.

 _"_ _Merrick? It's Taylor…. Listen, if Alyssa's with you… tell her I… please tell her I'm sorry…. I was upset last night and I took my anger out on her…. I didn't mean to, of course… but… I really don't think she'd believe me if I actually told her… and… if she mentions anything about the Princess… tell her I'm sorry about that too… again, it's Taylor. No need to call me back."_ With that, the message ended.

He got up, suddenly fully awake.

As he was about to go outside again, the traditional knock on the door came about.

With a sigh, he waited a single beat, then opened the door.

Once he did, he saw the letter and the bag, this time with a white _**8**_ on the side.

He picked both up and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

Deeg, who'd been sleeping till right then, got up and jumped onto the table, ready to dive into the bag once it was empty.

"One second, Deeg." He patted his head softly before he opened the envelope.

The letter inside was a little crinkled, but it was the exact same handwriting nonetheless.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, I actually saw you with Alyssa today… she'd seemed to be in a bad mood and I'm happy that you pulled her out of it.**

 **Today, I thought I'd get you something nice and shiny… since 8 maids a-milking is hard to think up, I got the first thing I could decide on…**

 **Sorry if it's not right…**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

* * *

Merrick pulled out the gift and shook his head.

It was eight different shaded, but empty, crystal milk jugs all in a single container.

"I can use these around the Roadhouse, or use with spreading out food." He mumbled some ideas, "It's not bad at all… it's perfect."

With that, his pup jumped into the bag and started to play in it, causing the Lunar Wolf to laugh softly.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa was in her bunk instead of the table, looking over gifts for Nine Ladies Dancing.

As she was, Taylor walked up to her.

She hid her things, but Taylor sighed.

"Listen… Alyssa… I'm really sorry I jumped down your throat… I didn't mean to…" She repeated her apology from the previous night, "And…. I read Merrick's letter… he _really_ likes you."

"He probably wrote it with Princess Shayla in his mind as the-"

"Even so, you were kind enough to start the gifts early… and I am _so_ sorry I wasn't supportive yesterday…" Taylor let out, "But… I am now."

Alyssa raised a brow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's Nine Ladies Dancing, right?" Taylor inquired, gaining a nod, "There's a store selling a music box with nine ladies dancing when you open it."

"Do you think Merrick would like that?"

"The guy plays the exact same song every single day… trust me, I think he will." Taylor nodded.

Alyssa smiled softly, then hugged the yellow ranger, "Thank you so much, Taylor."

She patted the white ranger's back, "Anytime."

* * *

 **Well, the twelve days of gifts from Alyssa are almost over... but will Alyssa show herself as the gift giver?**

 **Find out Tomorrow/Soon.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	11. Nine People Happy

**Okay, this chapter was nearly all over the place, but I think it's good enough to post for today...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa sighed to herself as she walked into the shop Taylor had explained with the yellow ranger in tow.

As they walked in, Alyssa was surprised to see Merrick talking to a worker.

"Hey, Merrick." The White Ranger walked up to the Lunar Wolf before Taylor could stop her.

"Huh?" Merrick blinked and turned to her, "Oh, hey Alyssa… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Alyssa replied kindly.

"Well, I did a little checking, and this is the only place that's selling anything for Nine Ladies Dancing…"

"Don't tell me you're looking for someone who's gonna get it." Taylor snorted, walking over.

"Well…. Sorta anyway." Merrick sighed, then frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to _buy_ something for Nine Ladies Dancing… and trust me, it's not for you." Taylor snorted.

She walked over and grabbed something that wasn't the music box, only to grab it and hand it to Alyssa behind her back.

The White Ranger smiled as she took it, before holding it behind her back too.

"Listen… we gotta go." The Tiger Ranger let out as she walked over to the counter with Taylor to buy the gifts so he wouldn't see them.

"Oh… okay…" Merrick frowned as he watched them leave the shop.

##########################################################################################

"I feel bad for tricking him like that." Alyssa frowned.

"You've technically been tricking him for the last 9 days." Taylor reasoned.

"Yeah, but this is different." She sighed as she finished writing her letter and put it in the usual envelope.

"I'm just saying." Taylor shrugged, "But… do you think he's getting a little anxious?"

"We're three days from the reveal… he has a right to be." Alyssa replied.

Taylor shrugged again, "Good point."

"Mark that down as the first time you've ever said that." Max walked out as Alyssa finished packing the gift, "Hey, is that for me?"

Taylor slapped the blue ranger's hand down as he was about to reach for it, "No. Now, what do you want?"

"Well, I was really hoping for some Christmas Cookies… please?" Max looked at the White Ranger.

"I sat them on the plate…" Alyssa motioned to the plate by the stone stove… which was empty, "Cole!"

"What?" He jumped down from his tree, holding some uneaten cookies, "I was hungry."

Alyssa sighed softly.

"I'll deal with them." Taylor whispered, "You go."

Alyssa nodded before she took the gift, and the letter, before she walked off the Floating island.

##########################################################################################

Merrick looked over his eight gifts, but his eyes lingered on the fourth.

He picked it up again and looked at it.

He kept it on the picture of him and Alyssa alone.

They were together… they were smiling… they were happy… they were… with one another.

"Three French Hen race probably won't make up for this…" He sighed softly.

Deeg barked, running from the front to his owner's room, causing Merrick to look back at him.

He frowned, put the gift down, then walked out to hear the knock on the door.

The Lunar Wolf walked over to it, waiting for a second, then opened the door to see the envelope addressed to him and a back with _**9**_ on it.

He picked both up and walked back inside.

"Let's go to my room, boy." Merrick nodded to the rooms, which Deeg quickly followed the instruction of.

He practically bolted for his owner's room, causing the 3,018-year-old human to chuckle softly before he followed quickly after.

Alyssa sighed as she waited a few minutes… then shook her head and went inside anyway, "Merrick?"

"Bedroom!" He called.

Alyssa followed his voice to his room, where he was just about to open the gift, "Day Nine, right?"

Merrick nodded, "Yep… I don't get how they could've slipped by me so easily… but I guess it's what I get for being impatient."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa frowned as she sat on a chair next to his bed.

Merrick sighed, "In my letter… I asked her to show themselves on the 12th day… I should've known; being impatient wouldn't have worked…"

"The twelfth is only 3 days away though." Alyssa kindly pointed out.

"Still…" Merrick sighed, then looked up at her, "What brings you here anyway?"

Alyssa shrugged, "Guess I just wanted to see how you were today…"

Merrick smiled, "Thanks… and I'm fine…"

He moved his letter to the side before he opened the bag and pulled out a silver and white music box.

"Wow…" He whispered before he opened it.

Inside were nine ladies dancing to a flute playing the tune of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

"That's beautiful." Alyssa noted lightly.

"Yeah." Merrick agreed, "It is…"

##########################################################################################

Once Alyssa left for the day, Merrick looked over his letter once more.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, I hear you like to play the flute, so I thought of a way to combine today's gift with that love.**

 **So, a music box that I personally customized to play a special Christmas song with a flute is what you have.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

* * *

It was a beautiful gift, as Alyssa had said, and it combined his two new-found loves…

Music, and Christmas.

What made Merrick smile the most though, was how few people knew if his love for either.

Which narrowed his Special Friend list down to just Taylor, and the Princess…. And Alyssa.

He sighed, three more days and he'll know which one for sure.

But, it reminded him that he also had to get Alyssa for the Three French Hen event.

"Crap!" He cursed, put the letter down, and quickly ran out of the Roadhouse.

##########################################################################################

When they got the Center of the Woods, where the event was happening today, the event was simply catching three French Hens.

One person would get one hen each before the two could get the third together.

Once the two easily got one Hen each, they easily caught the third together.

When they did, since they were the first to get that all done… and pretty quickly, they both got blue ribbons.

########################################################################################

Alyssa smiled happily as they walked back to the area before the Animarium.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Merrick." She let out.

"No problem." Merrick assured kindly before they stood in front of the entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Alyssa glanced back at him, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Of course." Merrick nodded.

With that, Alyssa stepped onto the Animarium.

Once she was out of sight, Merrick whispered, "On the Third day of Christmas my true love gave to me… three French hens… but not her heart forever and always…"

With that, he turned and walked away, shaking his head out of the thought.

"She can't possibly love me… these are just kind gestures… that's all…"

* * *

 **Can that remain true?**

 **Find out Tomorrow!**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	12. Ten Things a-Done

**Okay, today hasn't quite been my day... but, here's the next day...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa walked into a shop selling a rotating 'Lords a-Leaping' figurine.

She took in a soft breath when she saw said figurine…. Which happened to be the _last_ one.

As she went to grab it, someone else did as well.

She frowned and looked over, seeing a boy with long dirty blond hair doing the same.

His baby blue eyes nearly made her let the gift go, but she quickly shook her head and remembered why she needed it.

"I'm… sorry… but… I… I kinda need this…" She let out gently, "I'm doing some kind of Twelve days of Christmas thing with a… with a friend…"

"Same here." He sighed, then let the gift go, "But… I'm sure I can figure out a different thing to give…"

"Oh… you don't…" Alyssa wanted to reason.

But, he raised a hand, "Nah… it's cool. I just thought this was pretty easy to figure….. out… wow, that's pretty expensive though."

Alyssa looked at the tag, letting the other guy chuckle and hold out his hand.

"I'm Hunter."

"Alyssa." The White Ranger shook his hand.

"Nice talking to you, Alyssa." Hunter nodded softly before he walked away, "Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" She called after him.

"Who was that?"

Alyssa yelped and turned around, keeping the gift behind her back when she saw Merrick standing there.

"Just another customer I guess." She shrugged simply, "Why do you ask?"

Merrick felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Alyssa talking to that guy… but he didn't wanna admit it.

"Just curious." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Alyssa nodded lightly, "So… uh… what brings you here then?"

"I wanted to get Willie a gift for Christmas… so I came here… why are you here?"

"Wanted to give the Princess an early gift." She answered simply.

"Ah." Merrick nodded, "Hey… while I'm here… I wanted to tell you… I _think_ I saw something in the woods with your name on it?"

Alyssa frowned, "Really?"

Merrick smiled lightly, "Yeah… how's about… you pay for whatever you're getting, then you head over there?"

"Thank you for telling me." Alyssa let out.

Merrick shook his head, "No need… just… enjoy it."

##########################################################################################

When Alyssa got to the woods, she saw a package with _**To: Alyssa**_ on it… in a tree by a bird's nest.

With a grunt, she started to climb the tree until she got to the package.

Once she grabbed it, she carefully opened it and looked at it, frowning.

They where different shaded bird's eggs, each of different sizes and shapes.

When she put them in the next, and they slowly opened, revealing four different colored Colly birds.

"Awe." She smiled lightly, "Cute…"

She gently took the nest, which was connected to a wire, that caused a recording of four colly birds to sound a moment later.

She smiled a little more before she took the nest and jumped down, easily landing on her feet.

"I wonder who keeps doing this…" She frowned softly.

##########################################################################################

Merrick picked up his gift and letter a while later.

He bit his lip, thinking only of Alyssa as he opened the letter… hoping she liked his gift.

 **Dear Merrick Baliton, ten lords a leaping is tricky to find a gift for, but I was able to find something special for you to have…**

 **In two days, you'll see me a lot more than you normally would… try to figure out who I am from that, please.**

 **Signed, A Special Friend.**

Merrick frowned a bit at that part before he shook his head and pulled out the gift.

It was a moving figurine, with ten 'lords' 'leaping' from one side to the other, then back.

It seemed pretty cheesy… but it was probably the best she could do.

" _It's still sweet anyway."_ He mumbled in his thoughts.

##########################################################################################

A while later, Merrick was sweeping the floor as Alyssa walked in.

"Hey, Alyssa." He smiled lightly when he saw her.

"Hey." Alyssa grinned softly, "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah… actually… a moving figurine of ten lords leaping." Merrick explained.

Alyssa thought about it for a second, "Weird gift…"

"But thoughtful." Merrick reasoned, "You said it yourself… it's the thought that counts, right?"

Alyssa smiled lightly and nodded, "That's true."

Merrick nods lightly, "Yeah… do you want a cup of Hot Chocolate? I can make you some right now…"

"No… it's okay." Alyssa holds out her hands, "I just wanted to see if you got your gift… and… to thank you for the tip, the Four Colly birds gift is incredible."

Merrick smiled a bit more, but, didn't try to look too prideful, "You're welcome… so I guess we _both_ got incredible gifts today."

"That we did." Alyssa nodded lightly, "Well… I… I'll be on my way then…"

As she was headed to the door, Merrick quickly let out, "Alyssa… wait!"

The White ranger blinked and turned to him.

Merrick sighed and quickly went behind the counter, then grunted as he lifted something up.

"I got something else at the shop… but… I don't want you to open it till tomorrow night… please?"

Alyssa raised a brow, "Why tomorrow night?"

Merrick smiled lightly, "You'll see when you open it."

Alyssa sighed softly, shrugged, then took the gift, "Well… thank you in advance then."

Merrick smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

With that, the Tiger ranger left.

Merrick had never wanted to punch his face more than he did right then.

Yeah? _Yeah_?!

For hell's sake, he wanted to _kiss_ her when she took the gift! Not just say _Yeah_!

"Why the heck can't I get it right?!" He hit the back of his head instead.

He wanted to impress her… and all he could say was a simple _yeah_?!

Who knows what kind of impression she'd get of the gift now?!

He wanted it to be perfect… even if it was too early for a gift exchange, he wanted her to be happy now… so he couldn't disappoint her on Christmas Day.

But why the heck did he have to plainly say just one stupid word?!

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?!" He shook his head, "It's just one stupid gift!"

A gift he could only hope Alyssa liked at least…

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Eve to all who Celebrate it...**

 **I'll be back with another chapter, even tomorrow... so... stay tuned.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's the holidays.**


	13. Eleven Rings a skipping

**Okay, today hasn't quite been my day... but, here's the next day...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Merrick let out a soft sigh as he woke up the next morning, rubbing his face.

Today was the final day before his twelfth day… and that meant he really needed to come up with some way to talk to whoever his 'Special Friend' was.

If it was Taylor… he was screwed anyway…. But if it was the Princess….

Merrick froze as he was getting up.

If it really _was_ the Princess… he was gonna be in deep, _deep_ water with her.

But…. Then again…. If it was Alyssa.

Merrick sighed at the thought and shook his head.

It can't be here… she's too perfect for him anyway…

But… if there was a chance….

" _No! There is_ no _chance!"_ He mentally snapped as he continued to get up, then grabbed his flute.

He can only hope she wasn't up by the time the song was finished today.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa, like everyone else, was awoken by the DeerZord's song.

While the others were tired and complained about it, Alyssa listened closely to Merrick's playing.

She knew how the song usually ended, with Merrick's final notes being loud enough that she could hear it, even when she was in the Roadhouse.

The others didn't notice her lack of focus, so Alyssa's little distraction went unnoticed.

#########################################################################################

Once the song was finished, Merrick was heading to the exit of the Animarium, when he saw Alyssa making breakfast for everyone.

While he didn't wanna intrude, his stomach growled.

"Hey… Alyssa…" He stepped over to her, "Whatcha making there?"

"Some Omelets… do you want one?" She asked, trying not to look at him.

"Yes, please." He sits down at the table, close to her.

Alyssa smiled at him as she finished making an omelet before she flipped it onto a plate and gave it to him with a fork, "There you go."

Not a second later, Merrick dug right in.

Alyssa didn't _want_ to pry… it wasn't her thing… but… she couldn't help asking, "How'd you know about the gift yesterday?"

Merrick glanced up, then shrugged, "Just luck, I guess."

"Really?" Alyssa blinked, then nodded, "Okay then…"

##########################################################################################

After Merrick left, he made a quick detour to the woods, biting his lip in thought.

Today was Five Golden Rings… and he had no idea how he was gonna make a good activity for her with that in mind.

"Ugh!" Merrick rubbed his face again before he actually got an idea.

If he could do something with his gift of Five Silver Rings… then…

"That could work!" He grinned softly, "It'd be perfect for Alyssa! And I can split the rings with her so we both have a memory of this…"

It's crazy… but he was desperate.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa walked out from a shop selling a special 11 pipers piping gift.

Well… _10_ pipers piping, since he loved to play the flute so much.

As she walked down the street, she noticed Merrick rubbing his head close by.

Frowning, she walked up to him, "Merrick?"

The Lunar Wolf jolted a bit, looking up at her, "Oh… hey Alyssa… what's up?"

"Everything okay?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah…" He sighed softly, shaking his head a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine… honest."

Alyssa frowned, not buying it, "Merrick?"

"Alyssa, really. It's nothing." He insisted.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

Merrick nodded, "Yes."

"Okay…" Alyssa let out slowly before heading off.

Merrick took in a soft breath before he quickly got up, and headed into the woods.

Alright… if his plan was gonna work, he had to get it done quickly… before his Special Friend left her gift.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa frowned as she received a text from Merrick about something being in the woods.

She sat down her daily gift and quickly headed to the woods to check on him.

As she headed out, her mind started to race on what he could've possibly seen that was so important to text her about it.

##########################################################################################

When Alyssa got there, she was confused when she saw five golden rings in tree.

Walking further into the scene, she saw a note… which she simply read.

* * *

 _ **Dear Alyssa,**_

 _ **Today is about five golden rings, but I figured you'd like some challenge to get them…**_

 _ **So, I placed them in trees…**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer.**_

* * *

Alyssa didn't recognize the handwriting, but she figured she knew what she had to do.

"Alright… here goes…" She sighed before she jumped into the first tree.

Merrick watched from afar as the White ranger easily swung from each branch, grabbing the rings like they were nothing.

Until she slipped on the third.

It broke, and she was sent free-falling.

"Alyssa!" He rushed forward, jumping up into the air to catch her.

When he did, she blinked up at him before they both landed safely.

"Merrick?" She frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"I… I… I'm fine…" She assured as he gently let her go, letting both of them stand up easier.

"Why… why don't I get the other two?" He advised.

"No… it's-"

But, Merrick was already starting to climb the trees, easily getting the last two before grabbing a piece of the third and walking up to her.

"Here." He held them out.

She shook her head, "Go ahead and keep them…"

"But… then you'd only have-"

"It doesn't matter… it's still golden rings." Alyssa assured kindly, "It'll be okay."

Merrick frowned, then nodded, "Okay…. Will I see you at the Roadhouse later?"

"I'm gonna be kinda busy…" She let out, "I have something _really_ important to do tomorrow."

"Oh…" Merrick tried not to sound upset, "Okay…. But I'll see you the day after, right?"

"Probably…" Alyssa nodded.

Merrick smiled softly, "Okay… well… I'll see you later then… and I hope you enjoy your gift…"

With that, the Lunar Ranger headed off.

##########################################################################################

When Merrick got back to the Roadhouse, sure enough, his Christmas gift sat in front of the door…. This time with a Silver _**11**_ on it.

He picked it up, along with the letter, and walked inside.

Deeg bounded up to him, sitting in his usual spot as Merrick sat his gift down.

"Alright… 11 pipers piping… let's see what she came up with…" He opened the letter first.

He'd gotten so used to seeing the handwriting, he was surprised it'd changed up a bit.

* * *

 _ **Dear Merrick, as tomorrow is the day you'll find out who I am, I decided to give you a little hint.**_

 _ **This is my actual handwriting.**_

 _ **Also, today's gift is something you'll truly love, as you love to play the flute.**_

 _ **Signed, A Special Friend.**_

* * *

Merrick smiled as he read that part before he blinked.

He had no idea _any_ of the three's handwriting!

"Oh _come on_!" He moaned before he pulled out his gift.

It was a flute holder with ten flutes around it.

"Eleven Pipers Pipping… this is for their rest." He nodded softly at the thought, "Okay… not bad…"

And, that just left tomorrow, then the mystery will finally be revealed.

"I just hope they won't be upset if it's not who I think…"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all.**

 **Tomorrow is Alyssa's final '12 days of Christmas... but Merrick is just getting started... so... stay tuned.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's the holidays.**


	14. Twelve Tears a-shedded

**Alright, Happy Boxing Day to everyone celebrating, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Merrick had finished his daily chores, and no one has really come in, so that left him to play with his new pup.

As he was, he tried to stay focused on Deeg instead of the fact that today was the day he found out the truth.

Also, today was _Six Gees A-laying_ … and he had no idea how he was gonna convince Alyssa to do anything after the catastrophe that was yesterday.

Finally, he sighed and looked over at the Pool table.

"One little game couldn't hurt to take my mind off this… would it?"

##########################################################################################

Alyssa came by about an hour later, causing Merrick to be a little nervous.

"Hey… Alyssa… how are you doing?" He asked slowly.

"I'm great." She smiled softly, "And you?"

"I'm fine… I was just… after yesterday… you're okay, right?" Merrick couldn't help asking.

"Don't worry, Merrick, I'm okay… I didn't break anything yesterday… except for the rings…"

"I'm so sorry for that." Merrick looked down.

"It's not like you set it up for me to fail." Alyssa kindly reasoned, "It was an accident… I understand."

Merrick slowly looked up, "So… you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She blinked in surprise.

Merrick shook his head, "No reason… uh…"

"Oh… did you hear they were having six geese lay some eggs in the park later… and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"You… _want_ me to go with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

Merrick wanted to deny her… but…. He couldn't do that… not now.

"Alright. When's it start?"

"In a couple hours." Alyssa replied, "Do you wanna go now? …You don't have to…"

"Sure… as long as Deeg can come with? I've been meaning to walk him for a while."

Alyssa giggled, "It's fine with me."

"Sweet… just let me get his leash and we'll go."

##########################################################################################

It took them a while, but they finally got to the event and Merrick had a heck of a time keeping Deeg still as he wanted to chase the geese.

But, as the event went on, Deeg finally sat still…

Until the very end.

"No! Deeg!" Merrick hissed, keeping his dog from barking as the Geese began to fly away, leaving several feathers, each, behind.

"Is he alright?" Alyssa got beside the Lunar Wolf.

"I think he's just a little excited." Merrick relented, "Why don't you see if you can get a feather or two? I can handle Deeg."

"…Alright…" Alyssa sighed before she got up and walked up to the curator.

"You, mister, need to learn to behave." Merrick looked down at his dog.

##########################################################################################

Once Alyssa got two of the geese feathers, and the two went their separate ways for the day, Alyssa found herself packing her final gift in a bag with a big white and silver _**12**_ on both sides.

"Alright… now for the letter…" She whispered to herself before she started writing.

Princess Shayla hummed softly as she swayed across the floor, her mind on Merrick and Christmas.

She truly wanted Merrick to fall for her again… but she didn't know how she can do that without trouble.

Even Taylor tried to help by writing a letter for her to Merrick a couple days ago.

She hadn't read it, or put it in an envelope, or even gone down to give it to Merrick herself.

But, she wanted to do something, and soon.

"Dear Merrick…" The Princess came out of her daze when she heard Alyssa's voice all of a sudden, "These last twelve days have been a blast, and I've loved giving you the gifts… but… now to tell you who I am… just look up at the giver, and you'll know…. I hope you've enjoyed these last twelve days as much as I have. Signed, Alyssa…. _Perfect_!"

Princess Shayla blinked a bit and walked over to her, "Alyssa? What are you doing?"

The White Ranger looked up, "Oh… uh… just writing a letter to someone… for the holidays, you know?"

The Princess nodded, "Yes… well…"

"Hey, Alyssa!" Cole called out from the forest edge, "Max has some new dance moves he wants to show us… you wanna come watch with me?"

"Sure." Alyssa agreed before she got up, "You wanna come too, Princess?"

The Princess of Animaria shook her head, "I'll catch up… I've… got something to do first."

"Oh… okay." The Tiger ranger nodded before she quickly ran up to the Lion Ranger.

Once they were out of sight, Princess Shayla looked back at the letter, then saw the envelope close by.

While she didn't think it was a good idea… she really didn't know what else to do…

So, she switched the letters and put hers into the envelope next to the gift.

Then, the Princess frowned before she shrugged and walked away from the table, to where Alyssa and Cole had gone.

It didn't matter what would happen now anyway…

What was done, was done… and she was gonna make sure Merrick loved _her_.

##########################################################################################

Merrick was giving Deeg some food and water, smiling as his pup excitedly started to eat.

As he did, he heard the door open.

He turned and saw Alyssa walking inside, holding a gift and a letter.

"Hey…" She let out slowly, "I… uh… saw these in front of the door…."

Merrick gently took them, "Thanks…"

Alyssa nodded, "Welcome…. Mind if I stay for a bit?"

"Go ahead… we're pretty slow anyway…"

Alyssa smiled lightly as she sat down and watched him open the gift.

As he pulled it out, he blinked.

"Twelve drummers drumming." Alyssa commented with a slight smile.

Well… _drum_ drumming… it was a single drum, that could automatically play twelve different sounding drums at a time.

"Wow…." The Lunar Wolf nodded, then looked at the letter frowning.

* * *

 **Dear Merrick, today's the final day for the Twelve I have given… I wanted to give this to you personally… but I don't know how you react… so I had Alyssa do it…**

 **While I don't know the gift… I know it's the last day you'll have to wait for anything.**

 **Signed, Princess Shayla.**

* * *

"I knew it!" Merrick smirked.

Alyssa blinked and looked up, "What?"

"It _was_ The Princess giving me the gifts!" He smirked, showing her the letter.

Alyssa practically snatched it from his hands, "WHAT?! But… I…."

"Thanks for giving me the gift today, Alyssa." Merrick thanked her barely listening.

"Merrick… I can assure you _this_ isn't the right letter." Alyssa tried to reason.

But, Merrick barely listened.

"You don't have to play around anymore." Merrick assured, "But… thank you for giving me the gifts."

Alyssa nodded softly, trying not to cry…. Even if she wanted to. "You're… you're welcome, Merrick…"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Merrick frowned at the look.

"Y…" Alyssa tried to say 'Yes' she _really_ tried… but she couldn't bring herself to do it, "No… you won't."

With that, she turned and headed off.

* * *

 **-Alyssa's final '12 days of Christmas' has been given...**

 **And, while the Princess switched it up... Can Alyssa find it in her heart to tell Merrick the truth?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's the holidays.**


	15. Seven Pictures Taken

**I literally started writing this the second after I posted yesterday's chapter... so it's bound to be exciting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa didn't get up, didn't make breakfast… she didn't even get up to train the next day.

The other four Rangers on the Animarium were really concerned, but she'd insisted she was fine.

It was only when the sun had reached its peak that she finally got up, rubbing her eyes… as her phone went off with a text from Merrick.

Biting her lip and going against her better judgment, she looked at the message.

Merrick: _Hey Alyssa, I was wondering if you wanted to go watch some swans in Turtle Cove lake?_

 _ **Alyssa:**_ Thanks for asking, but, I'm fine.

Merrick: _What? Why not?_

 _ **Alyssa:**_ I just don't feel up to it.

Merrick: _Wanna meet up, or talk about it?_

 ** _Alyssa:_** No.

With that, she closed her phone and rubbed her eyes of any sort of tears she had left before she headed off.

Merrick stared at his final text to her.

Alyssa: _No._

 _ **Merrick:**_ But… I wanted to see you.

With a sigh, Merrick put his Lunar Caller back on its band, feeling upset.

"What could possibly be upsetting her now?"

##########################################################################################

Merrick calmly walked up to the Animarium, gulping softly as he stepped onto the entrance before he noticed Alyssa making lunch for everyone.

"Alyssa!" He grinned, walking up to her.

The White ranger looked up and visibly paled.

"Oh, Merrick, you're here again!" The Princess got in between the wolf and the tiger.

Not a moment after that, Alyssa left, saying she had some last minute shopping to do.

"Alyssa!" Merrick tried to stop her, but she either didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him.

"Are you okay?" The Princess asked.

"No." He replied truthfully, "I came up here because I wanted to watch some swans dancing in the lake…"

"Why don't I come with you instead?" Princess Shayla figured, "Like 3,000 years ago?"

Merrick frowned, then shook his head, "No. I wanted to be with Alyssa…. So I better go check on her."

As he turned to leave, Taylor rushed up to him.

"You might wanna read this." She handed him a letter.

He frowned before he looked at it, his eyes growing wider as he did.

He shook with rage then let out. "Yeah… I better go apologize too…"

With that, he turned and ran off.

##########################################################################################

Merrick found Alyssa close to an ice rink.

"Alyssa?"

Her back went noticeably stiff as he got up to her… but the White Ranger didn't turn to him.

"Alyssa… please…" Merrick took her hand.

She instantly pulled away, but still didn't turn to him.

Merrick sighed, before he let out, "You know… the Princess had asked me to be with her today… I told her no… I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Why?" She frowned, slowly glancing over at him.

"Because I know she lied." He let out, "I saw your letter, Alyssa…. And I am _enormously_ sorry I never believed it was you."

"It's okay… it was meant to be a surprise anyway." Alyssa reasoned kindly.

"Still… I should've been kinder to you about it…" He noted slowly.

"It's okay, Merrick… really…" Alyssa assured.

Merrick sighed before he looked at all the people, skating on the ice.

"Hey… what's say we do that?" He asked gently, "I'm pretty sure those Swans aren't gonna be at the lake for a while…"

"Sure…. You know how to Ice Skate?"

"How hard could it be?" Merrick shrugged.

##########################################################################################

Very.

It could be _very_ hard.

"Whoa!" He groaned as he tried to keep his balance.

Alyssa skated up to him easily, "Are you sure you don't wanna wait for me instead?"

"No, no… I… I can handle this." Merrick assured, "I just… uh… need to relax, is all…"

"Oh… okay…" With that, Alyssa skated off.

Merrick took in several weak breaths as he tried to catch up without falling.

As he did, he saw how easily Alyssa danced across the ice, how graceful she was…

He quickly shook his head as he finally got up to her before he noticed her watch beeping.

"You better go." He let out, "The Swans should be by the lake by now."

"Oh… right." Alyssa blinked before she gently took his hand and they moved off the ice together.

##########################################################################################

When they got to the lake, sure enough, the seven swans were already dancing across the water.

Alyssa watched in awe and Merrick smiled before he snapped a picture of her with his Lunar Caller.

Alyssa was so engrossed into the swan that she slowly pulled out her Growl Phone to take a picture of the swans before they flew off.

"This was so beautiful…" She whispered, then looked at her picture, and smiled even more as she held it close to her heart.

This was followed by Merrick walking forward with a small envelope.

"I found this on the ground…. it's addressed to you." He informed her simply.

Alyssa blinked as she took it, "What was it doing on the ground?"

Merrick shrugged, "Why don't you open it?"

Alyssa bit her lip, then nodded and did just that.

* * *

 _ **Dear Alyssa,**_

 _ **Seven swimming swans are beautiful, but when I look at you, you're radiant.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the show, and I promise, by the 12th, you'll know exactly who I am.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer.**_

* * *

"Wow…" The White Ranger whispered.

"Your secret admirer?" Merrick asked simply.

Alyssa looked up, then nodded, "Yeah… this was really sweet of them… _and_ they'll tell me who they are in five days… which is amazing."

"Yeah." Merrick nodded back, "Come on… it's getting late… do you wanna get something to eat at Willie's before you go back to the Animarium?"

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "I'd love that… thank you."

##########################################################################################

The Princess angrily waited for Alyssa as she came back to the Animarium, smiling happily.

"So… how was your day?" Princess Shayla played, as Max had once called it, cool.

"It was amazing… Merrick took me ice skating… even if he wasn't the _best_ at it… _and_ he took me to see Swans swimming and the lake…" Alyssa smiled as if she was still in both events.

The Princess was _not_ happy at this though.

"I see… well…" She cleared her throat and stood up, "Uh… are you hungry?"

"I just ate at Willie's… but I can make you guys something if you want?"

"Yes." The Princess nodded.

Alyssa nodded back before she started work on the dinner for the team, and the Princess.

But, as she did… something still remained on her mind.

 _"Who is my secret admirer?"_

* * *

 **Will The Princess get over her anger in time for Christmas?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's still the holidays.**


	16. Eight Thoughts Given

**This was pretty interesting to write... especially after I learned a bit of the Twelve Days of Christmas for the gifts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

The next morning, Alyssa was, like her friends, awoken by the Princess and Merrick's playing for the DeerZord.

But, Alyssa, as of late, didn't let her bother her.

She made breakfast for everyone as the song was finishing up.

As she did, her mind went to what happened the previous day, and a smile came to her face at the thought of Merrick's kind, and understanding, words.

She really did love Merrick… but, there was no honest way to tell him that… nor could she if the Princess kept up trying to get in the way.

As that thought was coming to her mind, the others came over, Max and Danny licking their lips.

"Now guys… you know we gotta train first." She held their plates away from them.

"Ah! Come on, Alyssa!" Max moaned.

"Yeah, Christmas is just five days away!" Danny added.

"Oh, alright." She smiled, giving them back their plates, "But, I expect you guys to be ready on the 26th."

They nodded as they dug right in.

##########################################################################################

When the song was finished, Merrick found himself walking over to where Alyssa was.

"Hey… Alyssa…" He let out gently.

"Oh… Hey Merrick." She smiled happily.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Princess was furious as she saw Merrick and Alyssa talking.

He hadn't spoken a **word** to her, but he was laughing and smiling with the white ranger!

" _He's_ supposed _to love me!"_ She growled in her mind, _"I thought he said_ I _was his gift-giver?!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As they were talking, Merrick calmly mentioned a farm celebrating the twelve days of Christmas with a Cow Milking contest.

"Really?" Alyssa blinked, "Oh… I'd love to go…"

"But she's busy…" The Princess walked over.

"Oh…" Merrick frowned.

"Why don't I go with you then?" Princess Shayla stepped up to Merrick, clearly wanting to take his hand.

Alyssa bit her lip and went back to finishing the breakfast, clearly uncomfortable now.

"No… it's okay…" Merrick stepped away, "I'll go by myself… I'm sure it'd be fine…"

"Really?" Alyssa frowned, "All by yourself?"

Merrick shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well… the Christmas season is a time for being together." Alyssa reasoned kindly, then nodded after a quick moment, "Alright, I'll go with you…. when's the contest anyway?"

"Tonight at 6." He replied, "I'll pick you up then."

With that, he walked off the Animarium.

"Tonight at 6." Alyssa repeated, then nodded, "Okay."

##########################################################################################

When Six o'clock rolled around, Merrick did as he said.

He picked Alyssa up and they walked to an all too familiar farm for the white ranger.

"This is the farm that Cole went to after getting his memories erased." She informed Merrick as they walked to the barn.

"Really?" The Lunar Wolf blinked, "I… didn't know that… do you know the owners?"

"No." Alyssa shook her head, "But, I'm pretty sure Taylor isn't a fan of their daughter…"

"What makes you say that?"

"You!"

"I'll tell you in a second…" Alyssa sighed as the farm owner's daughter, Clare, walked over, "It's Clare, right?"

She nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for that milking contest." Merrick answered simply, "I'm Merrick and this is my girl… this is my _friend_ who's a girl, Alyssa."

"I'm sorry for what happened with Cole… if it makes you feel any better, Taylor wasn't exactly happy with him after everything."

"Taylor….. that was the girl in yellow, right?"

"Yep." The two nodded.

"She's… sorta got a temper problem…" Alyssa went on.

Clare sighed, "It's okay… you guys said you were here for the contest, right?"

They nodded, "Yep."

"Right this way." She motioned them into the barn.

Sure enough, at least seven other couples were around specific barn animals.

"Do you know how to milk a cow?" Merrick whispered to the White Ranger.

"Thankfully, yes." She nodded.

Merrick smiled lightly before they walked up to one of the creatures.

"Alright." The Farm-owner let out, gaining their attention, "So, the contest is simple. Whichever team gets the most buckets of milk filled within 10 minutes, gets the honor of the blue ribbon, _and_ a special picture of themselves with their farm animal…. But, even if you don't win, you can still pasteurize the milk here and take it home with you."

There was a mix of 'okay's and 'alright's.

"Now, with that being said…. Let the contest…. Begin!"

With that, everyone got to milking their animals.

##########################################################################################

"And _time_!" The Farm-Owner called, causing everyone to lean back, away from their work, "Okay… let's see how many each of you've got…"

He, his wife, and Clare all walked around, looking at each of the buckets everyone collected.

Merrick wrung his hands a bit as Alyssa started counting their buckets.

"Relax, Alyssa." He let out gently, "Even if we don't win… it's all about having fun… right?"

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Well…" Clare got their attention, "Funny you should say that… dad, you wanna take it?"

"That's right… the winners are… Merrick Baliton and Alyssa Enrilé!"

"Yes!" The two rangers clapped hands, then winced and shook their red hands quickly.

This just Clare to giggle.

##########################################################################################

After they got their pictures, and their cleaned milk, and their blue ribbons, the two walked to Animaria, laughing happily with each other.

As they were, something blew in the wind close to them, causing Alyssa to catch it.

 _ **To: Alyssa**_ was what it read.

"Huh… that's weird." She frowned.

"Why don't you read it?" Merrick asked gently, taking the stuff in her hands sans the letter.

She nodded and opened it, looking over the letter.

* * *

 _ **Dear Alyssa,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the contest, but I hear you had a blast with Merrick… maybe you and I could do something like that soon?**_

 _ **Oh well, till then… I hope you liked you 'Eight Maids a Milking' gift.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer.**_

* * *

Alyssa found herself smiling as she read it, "Ah…"

"What?" Merrick looked over his shoulder, then scoffed, "I doubt it… if anything… I bet you'll be getting the rest of your gifts alone."

Alyssa suddenly frowned, turning to him, "You won't come with me?"

"Christmas is right around the corner… and I gotta help Willie decorate….. speaking of which, would you be willing to help me find a tree tomorrow?"

Alyssa smiled a little and nodded, "I'd love to."

"Thank you so much, Alyssa." Merrick smiled before he cleared his throat and gave her back the stuff from her hands, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She nodded, "Bright and early."

With that, Merrick left.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyssa smiled as she watched him go.

She didn't realize it as she turned into the Animarium… but her heart was fluttering happily at the mere thought of seeing him tomorrow for something special again.

* * *

 **-Well... could that really happen?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's still the holidays.**


	17. Nine Grateful Hands

**Today was pretty easy... especially for _physical_ gifts for Alyssa... those are** ** _a lot_** **easier to figure out than Merrick's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa was smiling happily as she woke up and made breakfast… but the Princess didn't like this.

"Alyssa… can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The White Ranger nodded.

"Why do you care about Merrick so much?" Princess Shayla asked bluntly, "I mean… there's a lot of other people out there you could care about."

Alyssa shrugged, "I guess it's because of my gifts… and the fact that I've talked to him so much lately…"

"Yes… just wait till he rejects you as he did me." The Princess looked away.

Alyssa frowned, "Come again?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The Princess shook her head lightly, "I'm just saying… he hasn't loved me, no matter what I try…"

"I… I never said that I love him…" Alyssa wanted to reason quickly, feeling nervous.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, Alyssa… but, truly. I'd suggest staying away from Merrick."

The tiger ranger nodded… her heart clinching in her chest as she did.

##########################################################################################

Merrick was looking over a screen before him.

Willie was letting him borrow his computer so the young man could try to get two tickets to see Nine Ballerinas Dancing in the woods.

"I just need to make sure I get them at the lowest price…" He let out softly.

As he was looking at the screen, the bell above the front door chimed, causing him to look up from the contraption as it gained his attention.

He walked out and saw Alyssa walked inside, frowning, and near crying as she carried her kitten with her.

"What's wrong?" Merrick abandoned his work altogether to check on her.

She shook her head, silent, as Dos jumped from her arms and began playing with Deeg as he ran over.

"Alyssa… hey… look at me…" Merrick gently nudged The White Rangers head to look at him, "Please tell me… I won't be mad."

"It's just something Princess Shayla had told me…. But it's really nothing." She insisted quickly.

" _Nothing_? Alyssa… you're near crying… what'd she tell you?" He gaped in horror.

"It's nothing, really…"

"Alyssa… please… protecting the Princess is my job… you don't have to do it… besides… she's not here… so you can tell me." Merrick assured kindly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tears gathered in Alyssa's eyes before she could stop them and she explained what the Princess had told her.

"She… she said that… even if I did love you… which I… I… uh… I don't… not more than a friend…" Alyssa started, "She said you'd throw me away… saying you'd reject it… she even told me to stay away from you."

She looked down at tears fell more and more from her eyes, she couldn't really stop.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick felt outraged by this news…

But, his rage would have to go down for a bit as he pulled Alyssa into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Alyssa… hey… look at me… look at me…" He whispered softly, gently nudging her head up, "Even if it was true… and you did love me… I wouldn't just reject it… okay? I had to do what I had to 3,000 years ago… besides… she's a princess…. I'm just her guard and a warrior… I'm not anything special….. not saying that you're not special of course…. But I… I wouldn't reject you… and she had no right to tell you to stay away…"

"B… but-"

"But nothing." Merrick shook his head, "Look… you can stay here tonight if you want to… I mean… you brought Dos with you, _and_ … I kinda still have that trundle bed set up in my room… so…"

"Y… you'd do that?"

"Of course…. you're my friend." Merrick smiled softly, "And if it makes you happy… then I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Merrick." She breathed out.

"No thanks needed." Merrick assured kindly.

Of course, as he finished saying that, the computer in Willie's office went off.

"Can you excuse me for _just_ a second, though?" He smiled sheepishly before he bolted into the office.

Right on the screen read: _**Two (2) tickets for tonight's show now in the cart. Proceed to checkout?**_

"Thank you, Animus." Merrick grinned before he began completing the ordering process.

##########################################################################################

"Hey… Alyssa…" Merrick casually walked in from the front a while later with an envelope, "Check this out…"

Alyssa gently took it and opened it, "I bet it's from my secret admirer."

Once she opened it, she noticed two tickets drop out.

She picked them up and her mouth dropped as she read what was on them.

"No way, no way!" She grinned.

"Something exciting?" Merrick chuckled lightly.

"Two tickets to see the Nine Ballerinas Dancing!" She let out, then looked at the letter.

* * *

 _ **Dear Alyssa,**_

 _ **Nine Ladies Dancing is special… but, Ballerinas are in a league all their own.**_

 _ **So, as a special treat, here are two tickets to the contest… I wish I could go myself… but, you're more important.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer.**_

* * *

"Ah… I feel so sorry for him." She frowned.

Merrick raised a brow, then looked over the letter, then shrugged, "I don't know….. why don't I go with you? You shouldn't waste a good ticket."

"You really wanna sit through a _Ballet_ with me?" Alyssa blinked, "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Merrick took her hand, "No sense wasting a ticket, right?"

"Right…" Alyssa nodded, "Okay… our show starts at…. 6:30… that's just in a few hours."

"Got it." Merrick nodded.

##########################################################################################

As they walked back to the Roadhouse after a _long_ 4 hours by Merrick's count, Alyssa looked over their ticket stubs, smiling lightly.

"I can't believe I keep getting these incredible gifts… from something I might not even know." She let out.

Merrick shrugged, "Well… maybe you _do_ know them? And they're just too shy to tell you?"

"You think so?"

Merrick nodded, "You're perfect Alyssa… I don't get why guys aren't fawning over you all the time."

Alyssa smiled and glanced down, shaking her head, "I'm not entirely perfect."

"Well… I'm sure to them, and myself, you are." Merrick took her hand softly in his own, "And, honestly, shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Thanks for going with me Merrick… and letting me stay at the Roadhouse."

"You deserve it." Merrick let out as they got up to said building, "You shouldn't be alone so close to Christmas, _and_ you shouldn't be upset… I'd do anything to keep you from being upset."

Alyssa smiled a little more, nodding, "And I truly appreciate that… thank you."

Merrick hugged her lightly before they walked inside.

As they did, Merrick's mind wondered a bit.

 _"If the Princess could just butt out, I can finally tell Alyssa how I really feel about her."_

* * *

 **Could the Princess** still **get in the middle?**

 **Find out tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review and please no hate. It's still the holidays.**


	18. 10 Moments Set

**Alright, we're closing in on the last days of Christmas, and this story.**

 **I know I haven't asked yet (I don't think at least) but, if you want me to add to** this **version of my Alick stories, please review with your thoughts.**

 **But now, Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Merrick slowly woke up the next morning and saw Alyssa curled closer to herself on the bed next to his.

As the Lunar Wolf got up, he gently shook her awake.

She moaned lightly, then looked over at him, "Merrick?"

"Morning, sleepy head." He smiled lightly.

"What time is it?" She groaned softly as she sat up.

He looked at the clock, then shrugged, "Just about 7… I've gotta go play for the Deer, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

Merrick tugged on his shoes before grabbing his jacket and zipping it on.

"Merrick?"

He glanced back at her as Alyssa got up, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for your kindness."

Merrick smiled, "Anytime."

With that, he grabbed his flute and walked out.

##########################################################################################

Once Merrick completed the song with the Princess, he felt obligated to ask her something.

"Princess… why'd you give me that fake letter?"

"Fake? What do you mean?" The Princess obviously played dumb.

"I mean, that letter… four days ago? The one you signed?" Merrick let out, "Why'd you do it?"

The Princess huffed softly, "Because… I… I know you still love me… Merrick…. But I just don't understand why you won't see that?"

"Princess… you and I _cannot_ be together." Merrick forced himself to remain calm, "You're a princess and I'm just…. Your guard."

"But you're more than that." The Princess reasoned.

Merrick took in a deep breath, "I can't be with you, Princess. I'm sorry…. But taking Alyssa's letter? Just so I'd _think_ it was you? That's just…. that's not right."

"You and I belong together." The Princess tried to hold his hand.

"No." He pulled away, "We don't."

With that, he turned and ran off.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa walked to the front of the Roadhouse after she'd taken a shower and had put on her usual clothes.

Merrick walked in from the back, looking angry.

Alyssa frowned and walked up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He bit out as he walked to the closet close to his area to grab a broom.

The White ranger took a surprised step back before she collected herself and followed him.

"Merrick…" She put a hand on his shoulder.

He took in a soft breath, "I'm sorry for that… I talked to the Princess….. she still thinks she and I should be together… like before…"

"Then why don't you be with her?"

"Because it wouldn't be right." Merrick turned to Alyssa, "I _don't_ love her anymore… even if I could, I don't."

Alyssa nodded, then slowly moved down and put her hand over his as he grabbed the broom. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not." Merrick slammed his free hand into the doorway of the closet before he pulled away, pulled the broom out, and closed the door to the small area.

Alyssa jumped as he walked away before she bit her lip and got in front of him.

"I can't begin to understand what happened to you and the Princess… but… you can't let it control you… and… yes, you are." She noted simply.

Merrick stepped around her, fixed his grip on the broom and began to sweep the floor.

"Why can't you see that you don't have to let the past rule over you?" Alyssa stared at him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick _shook_ with anger at that.

"Leave." He growled.

"Merrick-"

"Now!" He demanded.

Alyssa sucked in a breath before she ran off.

Merrick punched a table, then bit his lip, trying to control the ball of rage inside him.

He didn't mean to snap at Alyssa… but… he couldn't let her try to understand him… understand the impossible.

Then, he heard the carolers singing outside… and his eyes went wide.

"Ten lords a leaping…" He whispered before he hit his forehead, "Way to go, wolf-brain!"

 _Now_ how was he gonna get Alyssa to go places with him for the next three days?!

##########################################################################################

It took a few hours more than usual for Merrick to finish his chores with that hanging thought.

When Deeg hopped onto his lap after he finally sat down, Merrick just gave him a treat by tossing it back to his bedding.

"Something happened." Willie noted, "What is it?"

"I messed up." Merrick got up from his seat, "I was mad at something Alyssa had said and I told her to leave in a…. not exactly _kind_ fashion…"

"Uh… huh… so why's she standing outside in the cold… with a video camera?"

Merrick blinked, "Come again?"

It actually came in?

 _And_ she was here?!

"Yeah…?"

Merrick bolted over to the door and let it fly open before guiding the one outside, Alyssa herself, into the Roadhouse before he closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay? Are you cold? Do you need any hot chocolate?" Merrick asked one after the next out of pure worry for his best friend.

"I'm okay. No, I'm not cold… but I could go for a bit of Hot Chocolate." She answered.

"Coming right up." Willie walked to the back.

Merrick guided Alyssa to a seat and let her sit down before staring at her. "Why'd you come back?"

"One… I forgot Dos fell asleep under your bed, so I came to get her… and two… I wanted to apologize."

"No… no, it's okay…" Merrick denied, "You shouldn't… I should… I shouldn't have gotten mad like that… and I am _so_ sorry… it won't ever happen with you again."

"You say that now… but-"

"But I mean it." Merrick assured, "I promise, Alyssa… I won't let it happen again."

The tiger ranger bit her lip before Willie came out with some hot chocolate. "Oh… thank you."

"No problem… say… what's with the video camera?"

"Oh… uh… I don't know… it just… was given to me when I got to the Animarium… the package it was in was labeled 'From: Your Secret Admirer'… but with no note attached."

"Huh." I nodded softly, "What's on the video camera?"

"I haven't checked it yet… do you wanna watch it with me?" Alyssa asked kindly.

"Sure." Merrick agreed.

Alyssa turned on the device and moved so they could both see it.

On the screen were the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers, only, without Jen or Alyssa.

They were backflipping and leaping about in their ranger forms.

"Ten Lords a-leaping." Alyssa realized softly.

"Huh…" Merrick nodded, "That's cool…. Hey, your secret Admirer's from one of our teams?"

"Really?"

Merrick nodded, "Sure… they've met you, Cole, Max, Danny, and I _know_ you… surely one of us could be it."

Alyssa smiled, then nodded, "Maybe…"

"Now… uh… since it's getting cold… and I've got a lot to make up for…"

"Yes, I'll stay here tonight…"

"Really?" Merrick perked up.

"Really." She nodded.

##########################################################################################

After they'd gotten into bed, Merrick looked at his clock, then at the calendar.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve…. And in two days, _Christmas_.

"I _need to make it perfect for her…"_ Merrick looked over at Alyssa, who was already fast asleep.

"I need to make it perfect for the perfect girl…"

* * *

 **I personally loved how Merrick tried to get the Princess to stop...**

 **Sadly, there's still days before the final gift...**

 **But... will Princess Shayla cause more trouble?**

 **Find out Tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	19. Eleven Flute Echos

**Happy New Year's Eve, everyone.**

 **Just two more chapters after this one...**

 **But now, Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

When the next morning came, Merrick was sure to get out of bed silently to play for the Deer… though, at the moment, he wanted to do _anything_ but that.

But, as the Princess practically gave him no choice, he pulled on his shoes, then his jacket, then grabbed his flute… all before he headed out.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa woke up, hearing the faint humming of Animaria's song.

When she got up to start her morning, she noticed the song coming to an end, so she figured Merrick would be back fairly soon.

Which meant, she needed to leave and get to the Animarium before the others fully woke up.

##########################################################################################

Merrick practically _bolted_ for the exit when he finished playing the song.

Of course, this was stopped by Danny and Cole.

"Guys… I kinda need to leave… now." He growled.

"No, you don't. You should talk to the Princess. Not avoid her." Cole reasoned.

"You don't understand." Merrick shook his head, "I _can't_ love the Princess… and even if I _could_ … I don't love her anymore."

"Why not?" Cole frowned.

"Let's just say, I've found love in someone else." Merrick bit out before he started walking to the exit.

Right as Alyssa walked in.

They both blinked before they walked around each other, Merrick leaving and Alyssa walking further in.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyssa blinked as Cole and Danny gawked at the exit.

"What?" She frowned, "What happened?"

"How can he not love the Princess?"

"I thought that's what Taylor had said?"

"Technically… she said _Princess_ _Shayla_ liked Merrick… not the other way around." Alyssa corrected.

"But it's clear they like each other… right?"

Alyssa got really uncomfortable at the question and left the area almost instantly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick sighed as he walked away from the entrance, rubbing his face in exasperation.

For more than just what he'd said to Cole and Danny.

He needed to get Eleven Pipers Pipping out of the way so he can set up Twelve Drummers Drumming.

But how was he gonna do Pipers pipping when he only had _one_ kind of flute?!

"Ugh!" He groaned, before hearing an echo.

"Ugh!" It came back.

He blinked before he moved forward.

"Hello?" He called.

"Hello!" The echo returned.

Merrick blinked before he suddenly got an idea.

"That's it!"

"That's it!"

Merrick rolled his eyes, and started whispering his idea to himself as he walked away.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over it to see Taylor behind her.

"Someone just dropped this off for you." She held out an envelope.

Alyssa blinked and gently took it, "Do you know who?"

"No." She shook her head, "It was just outside… no return address or anything."

The White Ranger frowned before she opened the letter, feeling nervous and confused.

All there was thirteen words written.

 _ **Dear Alyssa,**_

 _ **Come to the woods by sunset tonight.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer.**_

"Sunset?" Alyssa frowned.

"Huh… that's weird." Taylor noted.

"You're telling me." Alyssa nodded, "By the way… isn't tonight meant to be a full moon?"

"Yeah… probably why the sunset in the woods." Taylor figured, "The shadows from the trees can keep the Admirer's identity hidden."

Alyssa sighed, "Alright…. Could you cover for me with the others while I'm gone then?"

"Sure thing." She agreed.

"Thanks… I owe you one." Alyssa let out.

"Call us even…. Just enjoy tonight."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick looked over some music sheets, biting his lip in worry as he did.

He'd only ever needed to know how to play _Ode to Nature_ , the DeerZord's song…. But, he wanted to impress Alyssa.

"Why did I think this was gonna be a good idea?!" He complained softly as he looked it over.

When he'd first started to play the DeerZord's song, 3,000 years ago, it was just a melody he'd made up…

But now… he had to learn an already made song, and make sure it was perfect for the white ranger.

"The things I do for the one I love…" He whispered before he started to practice.

He only had until Sundown to get it right.

##########################################################################################

As Alyssa walked to the Woods, she considered who her Secret Admirer could be.

It really couldn't be Cole… he was barely around when she got the gifts, sure… but she also never noticed him interested in the things her Admirer has.

Same with Max, as well as Danny.

With a defeated sigh, she walked into the woods.

As she did, she heard an echoing Melody throughout the trees, close to a valley.

The tiger ranger rushed up to the valley and listened to the melody happily.

It was The Christmas Waltz…

Her favorite song.

She swayed a bit to the music, smiling at the wonderful sound that was becoming from it.

The Valley echoed the notes, making it even stronger and sounding like _Eleven_ Pipers Pipping, and causing her to grin so happily.

And, she was beginning to get an idea for who her Secret Admirer was… except, she still had one problem with that…

She didn't know if any of the previous team, Time Force, could play the flute…

Which put her back to square one…

But, the music was so wonderful, she didn't even care.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick was terrified to mess up a note.

He knew Alyssa loved this song… and he was afraid of what would happen if he messed up a single note.

" _Just think about tomorrow… tomorrow you can tell her…"_ He mentally reminded himself.

As he finally finished playing, he heard Alyssa clapping.

This made him smile and _nearly_ made him reveal himself… but he shook his head out of those thoughts.

He couldn't reveal himself… not yet.

 _But_ , he also couldn't wait till tomorrow when she'd be crazy busy to give her day 12…

Which left Merrick to come up with an idea.

He'll just have her come later tonight, close to midnight, and that should do it…

Besides, as he's heard recently, no one can sleep on the night of Christmas Eve.

##########################################################################################

Alyssa sighed as she finished getting everything set up for Christmas the next day.

"There…. Now all I have to do is wait for Santa to get here…" She smiled lightly.

Of course, as she was about to go lay down, she got a text message from an unknown number.

* * *

 _ **There's a special surprise waiting for you in the woods, by an old fall, go check it out before midnight… and you just might see something truly surprising to greet you.**_

* * *

Alyssa raised a brow as she read it… an unknown number wanted her to go to the woods?

While everything inside her told her _not_ to leave the Animarium… she couldn't help herself.

She got up from where she was and walked off the floating island.

"Maybe it's my secret admirer?"

* * *

 **Can it really be that simple?**

 **Find out Tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	20. Twelve Waterfalls

**Happy New Year's, everyone!**

 **This is the Penultimate chapter.**

 **But now, Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa bit her lip.

This must be her twelfth gift…. and she was nervous.

She still didn't know who her secret admirer was, but that wasn't gonna stop her from enjoying her final gift.

Only, one thing _did_ stop her.

It was still Christmas Eve, and she wasn't sure why her secret admirer didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

As she walked into the park, where she'd been asked to be, and where most of her gifts had been, she heard something close by.

She frowned and walked up to it.

As she walked, the sound got louder and far more defined…

And it sounded like drums.

" _Twelve_ _Drummers_ _Drumming."_ Her mind jumped to the conclusion as she saw the sight before her, gifted by the moonlight, and a waterfall.

It might not have looked like drummers, but the water was hitting rocks that bounced onto a bunch of pads that were making the drumming sound.

"Wow…." She breathed out.

What surprised her was a sudden voice coming up to her from behind.

"I might not have Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords-a-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids-a-Milking, Seven Swans a-Swimmin', Six Geese a-Layin', Five Golden Rings, Four Colly Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, or a Partridge in a Pear Tree… but I knew I could try to do Twelve Drummers Drumming."

Alyssa turned to see Merrick standing behind her.

He then smiled softly at her.

"Surprised?" He let out.

"You… you've been my secret admirer?" She gaped.

He nodded, "Yeah… since I had gotten my sixth gift, I wanted to try it with someone who means a lot to me… and…. That person turned out to be you."

"Really?" Alyssa smiled, then blinked, "You've wanted to do this just for me?"

"I wanted my 'Special Friend' to have a Secret Admirer." He breathed out, a small smile coming to his face as he actually chuckled.

"Wow… your hard work puts all my gifts to shame." She relented offhandedly.

Merrick blinked, "You mean that?

"I bought all of those gifts… all because I didn't wanna think of the anything strange six days ahead of time…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick's eyes went wide before his cheeks went pink.

"Well… uh…. Well…" He couldn't find the words to say, but, he did ask, "Why?"

Alyssa sighed, "I… guess it's because I didn't want you to feel left out… Christmas is a time to be together…"

Merrick nodded, "And I get that now… do this… sure _most_ of the gifts were hard… but I actually enjoyed seeing your reactions."

Alyssa smiled, "Thank you."

Merrick shook his head and walked up to her, "Thank _you_. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have found the fun in being creative, live alone have enjoyed seeing how happy you were… it was enough for me."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyssa smiled a little more before she noticed how close they were to each other.

Going off on a crazy limb, she slowly reached over and pulled him into a gentle hug.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He blinked at the feeling before he slowly returned it, relaxing a little as he did.

"You wanna know the best thing about doing this?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I got to share _so many_ incredible moments with you." Merrick let out as they pulled apart, "Moments… that I never even thought possible."

Alyssa smiled softly, "Same goes for me… I'm so glad I got you those gifts… and I'm so grateful that you let me experience all those events with you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick was grateful it was getting cold… cause her words were making his cheeks heat up.

"Come on… it's getting cold… and there's something I want you to see…" Merrick led her under the waterfall, where a slight campfire was going.

"Thanks…" She let out softly as Merrick and she sat by the fire to keep warm.

"Welcome." He replied, then sighed softly, "Alyssa…. Listen…. Later today…. I… I want you to promise me something, and you need to keep it."

"Anything." Alyssa nodded.

"You can't tell anyone I'm your secret admirer… _or_ ….." He wanted to tell her… he really did, but, he bit his lip and looked down at the last second.

Luckily, Alyssa wanted to tell him something too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I like you… Merrick." She informed him, "I really do."

Merrick blinked and looked up at her, "You what?"

"I like you… a lot." Alyssa went on, "I don't know when it actually started…. But…. I know I've liked you for a while now… I just… I could never find a way to tell you."

Merrick raised a brow, "Why not?"

"Because I thought you loved the Princess….. she clearly loves you and…. I can't get in the middle of something like that." Alyssa answered.

"Alyssa…" Merrick gently put a hand to her cheek, "I like you too….. not the Princess… only you."

"But… what if-"

"I don't care what she tells you." Merrick cut the white ranger off, "I like you… no matter what. Okay?"

She bit her lip, then nodded, "Okay."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick silently tended to the fire, until Alyssa said something surprising.

"I was reading a story earlier last month… called _The Snow Queen_ … basically, it said love can thaw a frozen heart." She informed him.

Merrick glanced down, then scoffed a bit, "I guess that's what you did with me then."

"Well… I know you like being a lone wolf, Merrick…. And…. I'm okay with that." She went on, "You don't have to change if you don't want to."

Merrick looked up at her in complete surprise, "Did you really just say that?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yes."

"Alyssa…" Merrick glanced down at his hand again, "I don't like change either… and there's a lot of reasons why that I just… I can't tell you…. Not yet…."

"Why not?" Alyssa asked gently.

"Because I'm not ready." Merrick replied, "I don't think I ever _will_ be ready… but…" He looked up at her, looking right at her eyes. "I want you to know that I really like you… and I am _honored_ to both call you my great friend, and teammate."

Alyssa smiled before she gently hugged him, "And I am honored to call you my teammate…"

Merrick pulled her into a crushing hug, refusing to to let her go, as he also refused to cry.

##########################################################################################

The two had fallen asleep together, and by the time they'd woken up, the sun was beginning to rise.

"Come on… I better take you back to the Animarium." Merrick gently took her hands as he led her out of the cave behind the waterfall, and out of the clearing.

"Why don't you stay there for today?" Alyssa advised.

Merrick shook his head, "No. I'll be by the Animarium to play the song but-"

"Taylor's gonna try to convince you to come to the Animarium anyway." Alyssa reasoned, "You should stay up there…. Just for today…"

Merrick smiled, "Alright… I'll tell Willie I'll be gone…. Mind if I bring Deeg?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No. Go ahead."

Merrick smiled before they reached the Entrance.

"I guess I'll see you later then." He decided kindly.

With that, he let her hands go and walked away.

But the one thing remaining on his mind was.

 _"I just want to tell her, how much I love her."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Honestly, Alyssa was thinking the same, _"I wish I could just say I love him…"_

* * *

 **So close... but can they really admit their feelings?**

 **Find out Tomorrow, in the Swang Song Chapter.**

 **In the meantime, please review... and please no hate!**


	21. A Lover's Kiss

**The final chapter of this 21-day story... it was a headache, but I loved writing this...**

 **But now, Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers... if I did, Merrick and Alyssa would've gotten together for sure!-**

* * *

Alyssa bit her lip nervously as everyone else was happily giving their presents to one another a few hours after she'd returned…

But, when Merrick got onto the Animarium, with Deeg, to play the song, she got both nervous and excited.

Deeg rushed up to Dos so they could play together, and Alyssa smiled as she watched the two together.

They were truly like brother and sister, yin and yang in a way honestly.

And Alyssa couldn't help feeling happy as she watched them, ignoring everything else.

Everyone mumbled their complaints about the song, but Alyssa wasn't bothered by it.

The only two on the Animarium main area that were bothered were Deeg and Dos, who were rubbing at their ears at the loud sound the Flute and the Princess' music caused.

"Ah… hey, Cole? Could you lend me a hand to calm these guys down?" Alyssa requested.

"Sure thing." Cole got over, taking Dos in his hands as Alyssa took Deeg.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Red Ranger listened to the animal's heart and gently stroked its fur, not unlike how Merrick usually did it… but he continued to sooth the pup, assuring Deeg that Merrick would be back soon.

He could only hope that Merrick would stay for the entire holiday.

##########################################################################################

After the song was finished, Merrick met up with the others, who were kindly giving him gifts, which he figured he'd never use…

But the one good thing was how much Alyssa was smiling at him… which made the entire thing worth it.

What was actually better, though, was that Deeg was running around, clearly happy to be free of the confines of the Roadhouse…

Unlike his owner who _wanted_ to be back in the Roadhouse, away from the Rangers and their constant suggestions about the Princess.

But… then came the final straw.

The Princess was holding a mistletoe, looking around…

At that, Merrick officially had enough.

"That's it!" He stood up, " _I've_ been Alyssa's secret admirer since the 13th. She's been my 'special friend' since the 6th. And you know what? I've loved it… and I swear if one more of you tries to suggest I go out with the Princess, live alone kiss her under a mistletoe… I'm gonna lose my mind!"

They looked down, and Alyssa got up, hurrying away.

Merrick was about to follow when Cole got in his face… something he _really_ hated.

"Cole, while I appreciate your effort, Alyssa has been kind, explained everything about the holidays, and, I now understand, hurt every time any of us shot her down for her doing anything special… she was willing to make me happy _for_ this day… so I wouldn't outright deny coming… she even warned me about what could happen, so I put up with every sort of hints you guys were giving me… but I've had it. I broke up with the Princess because I thought I was gonna **die** that day… yes, I made Alyssa upset… _multiple_ times… but I never meant to… and as I recall hearing it, Taylor… _you_ jumped down her throat because she was being kind… then you apologized… but you were still trying to put me and the Princess together. Tell me, which of us is worse? Me or you?"

With that, Merrick moved around the stunned Red ranger as the Lunar Wolf quickly went off to find the White Tiger.

##########################################################################################

Merrick found her curled close to the lake.

"Alyssa?" He gently got up to her.

She turned away, sniffling.

"Alyssa…" He got down on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder, "Alyssa I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that… but I couldn't take it anymore… they were talking as if I still loved the Princess, when I've said, time and time again, that I can't and I don't."

Alyssa didn't say anything to that.

"Alyssa… please look at me." He tried to keep the sound of begging from his voice… but failed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyssa slowly looked over at him, "You were the one that had said-"

"I know." He assured, "But I couldn't take it… and I'm sorry… can you forgive me?"

Alyssa took in a weak breath before she nodded softly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick rubbed the tears from her eyes before she looked at them curiously, "Have I ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

Alyssa shook her head, "No."

"Well, they are." He whispered.

Alyssa smiled softly before she hugged him.

He blinked before he smiled and gently helped them stand up all the way.

When they were all the way up, Alyssa slowly pulled away to look at him, fully.

"Thank you for being here today." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Merrick whispered back, then smiled a bit, glancing down, "You know… I only came because of you, right?"

Alyssa nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah… I… I kinda figured that was why."

Merrick breathed a soft laugh before he noticed how close they still were.

"And… do you know… how much I _really_ wanna kiss you right-"

Before he could finish, Alyssa pulled him into a kiss.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

But, that only lasted a second as the Princess had been watching the whole time.

She stormed up to the two and pulled them apart, "What are you doing?!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merrick had enough of the Princess trying to keep him to herself.

"Being together." He stood in front of Alyssa, "Princess… I will _not_ tell you again. I _cannot_ love you… and I _do not_ love you. There's nothing wrong with me loving Alyssa. If you don't like it, too bad. Because….. because I love her. And… you can't stop that."

"Why do you love her?"

"Because she was kind enough to explain everything about the Holidays to me… if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even _want_ to be up here." Merrick gritted his teeth, "She was kind enough to try to get me on the team before I knew I was ready. If not for her… let's just say I wouldn't exactly be a team player…"

"3,000 years ago-"

"That's the past." He cut her off, "I can't tell you why… but I don't really care for it… now… please… leave us… alone, Princess."

The Princess gave a groan of annoyance before she turned and stormed away.

With a soft sigh, Merrick turned back to Alyssa, who was biting her lip nervously.

Merrick smiled before he gently took her hands.

"Remember…. When you said… that you knew I cared about you and the others and I blew you off?"

"Yeah?"

Merrick moved a hand to her cheek.

"I am _so_ thankful you still took a chance on me." Merrick let out, "You do that all the time, you know…"

Alyssa smiled sheepishly, ducking her head a bit.

"Don't be ashamed." Merrick gently lifted it back up, "I love that about you… I love that you took a chance on me… even when I didn't believe in myself… thank you _so_ much for being who you are."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyssa looked back up at him as Merrick cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you too." She whispered so softly, she didn't think he heard her…

Until he replied, his breath warm against her skin.

"I know."

With that, they kissed each other passionately.

When they pulled away, Merrick whispered softly.

"On the final day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me… her heart forever and always?"

Alyssa smiled softly, "Forever and Always."

With that, the Lunar Wolf pulled the White Tiger closer, a soft smile on his lips.

"You are the… _best_ gift I've gotten yet." He let out.

Alyssa nodded before she hugged him, "As are you."

They kissed once again, neither caring at all about the others watching.

Let them watch… their love was their love.

It was True love, brought by the kind heart of the White Tiger and the slowly warming heart of the Lunar Wolf.

And… isn't that what the true meaning of the Christmas Spirit is all about?

* * *

 **-What'd you think? Was it good?**

 **Please review with your thoughts, just, no hate,... and have a happy New Year.**

 **Oh, and... thanks for reading.**


End file.
